Forever Your Fazbear
by FazbearDiva
Summary: Freddy keeps leaving Fazbear's and coming back. But where does he keep going? Soon everyone will discover a life changing mystery of a lost area, hoping to unlock their friend's secret that will change everything.
1. Freddy's GONE!

**This story is a fan-made story which was created by FazbearDiva22. I don't own the characters (except Candy Cashskunk) and the rights of Five Nights at Freddy's they are forever the property of Scott Cawthon.**

**Do not proceed to steal this story to edit as your own**

**Do not give comments that are harsh or contain swearing. Any comments that contain these things will be removed and blocked.**

**"Notice: that this is my very first FanFiction. :P**

* * *

It was just the average night at Freddy's, the animatronics were doing their things.

Foxy peeked outside pirate's cove, when all is clear Foxy will exit pirate's cove to hang out with his best buddy's: Bonnie, Chica and of course everybody's good friend Freddy Fazbear. But somebody was missing….Freddy!

"Yar, we can't perform without the captain" said Foxy to Bonnie. "I think that will have to cancel performance practice tonight." Replied Bonnie sadly. Foxy and Bonnie looked at each other sadly.

Meanwhile Chica was in the kitchen cleaning up all of the dirty dishes, and recycling the wasted food from today's birthday party.

"Forty Kids for one party" Chica thought. "God, I've never seen anything like it, well at least it is all over….for now.

As Chica was humming and singing a happy song from her favourite band "The Vamps" She was interrupted by sudden footsteps, she knew who those footsteps belonged to.

"Freddy!" She whispered. Chica dropped the dish that she was washing and proceeded to chase Freddy down the hallway.

"FREDDY! FREDDY, PLEASE WAIT!" But Chica stopped for a second or two to catch her breath.

Soon as she began to run to the main exit, she was too late. "Oh good god!" Chica said sweating from panic and the fact that she was tired from chasing Freddy.

All that was left of Freddy that night was his top hat on the floor just a bit away from the exit doors.

He must have dropped it as he was leaving, but of course Freddy would be nothing without his pride and treasured possession. But then Chica opened one of the doors of the fire exit, she could sense his aquatints in the wind.

She breathed in some of the marvellous fresh air, he was out there, with Freddy "Golden Freddy" Chica whispered.

* * *

"Wait!" Yelled Freddy as he huffed. "Huh…Phew….huh… WAIT UP GOLDEN FREDDY!" Freddy followed and followed Golden Freddy until they reached a stop.

"Why did we stop?" Freddy said to G. Freddy with an confused look on his furry, brown face. "Shh...we've arrived. G. Freddy whispered. "Arrived? Arrived where? Said Freddy who is still confused by what his golden counterpart was talking about. Golden Freddy was tip toeing through the forest with Freddy on his trial following his every move.

Within a minute, Golden Freddy opened an old wooden, squeaky door filled with cobwebs and piles of dust. "This is where you have taken me? Into an old shack?" Freddy said as he raised an eyebrow. "Not just any shack, my son." Golden Freddy replied to the naïve bear.

Freddy who was still confused just remained silent as he had not another word in mind.

"This shack is not a shack, but…. Golden Freddy turned slowly around at his younger counterpart, which creeped out Freddy…An old abandoned chip shop from 1987" G Freddy said as he shook off the dust that covered the sign saying "Candy Cashskunk's Chippie"

Freddy was so surprised that there was ever such a place, but what was it about this place that Golden Freddy found that he had to show Freddy Fazbear himself?

"Look Golden me I think that you've lost your marbles, it is just a regular chip shop." Explained Freddy to his other half.

"No, Freddy." Answered Golden Freddy moments later.

"What?!" Replied an awfully confused Freddy. Golden Freddy then continued to speak on.

"Yea see Freddy, this place was also... That also had an animatronic mascot, much similar to you."

"Your not serious right? Since we are the only….Freddy stopped talking before he finished his sentence and stared into Golden Freddy's empty eye sockets as he knew that Golden Freddy was serious.

"But why didn't you tell me a long time ago GF, you know, when this place was opened? Why didn't you tell me or my friends back at Freddy's?"

There was a silence for a few seconds until GF finally began to answer Freddy's questions.

"One this place was built in 1987, and back then the toys were scrapped and you guys were getting reused again and as for me, I was out for good and left in the back room to rot for eternity. Golden Freddy stopped and then went on to continue what he was saying "I watched you guys have a blast and decided to not interfere just yet and to not tell a soul about this place until the time was right for me to tell you."

Freddy listened to every little word that GF was saying. When Golden Freddy finished talking that was when Freddy was ready to ask him something else. He then began to open his mouth.

"I understand now, but why did you bring me here still? What is it about this place that is unlike any other apart from the fact there is another animatronic here!" Freddy asked.

There was nothing to be heard from the two bears. Until then after a minute GF broke the silence by responding.

"Years ago when you guys were just little kid dreamers, dreaming to stars, I one day left Fazbear's as the company started pretending that I no longer existed, and shipped me off to here, Cashskunk's Chippie and I met her." Golden Freddy paused for a second.

"Who? Who did you meet GF?" Who? Who?" Said Freddy to GF desperately wanting to know.

"Candy, Candy Cashskunk. Just a normal little animatronic girl who wanted all the attention just like you and whom called me Uncle Golden"

Freddy could not help but giggle slightly at the idea of GF being called Uncle Golden.

"I just want to know, if Candy is still here and is ok."

Golden Freddy then picks up a broken, cracked, shattered photograph of he and younger Candy.

"Candy was like a daughter to me, as like you are like a son to me Freddy." Continued GF.

Freddy's eyes widened at this comment made by GF. They proceed to walk towards each other. Then suddenly the floor gives way under Freddy's feet and he falls down.

" I'M OK! I DID'NT FALL VERY FAR DOWN!" Freddy yells

GF sighs in relief that Freddy is ok.

As Freddy proceeds to climb back up, something sneaks up and…WHACK!

Blackout

Moments later Freddy awakes in a room full of pink and clothes such as tunics, short skirts, crop tops, dresses and lots more clothes, mostly old fashioned.

"Where I'm I?" Freddy wonders

* * *

Chica's hair blows in the wind

The wind is howling as if it was Foxy "singing" at the moon. But of course Chica did not mind if Foxy could sing or not, she loves him for who he is.

Then suddenly a shooting star fires through the sky like a rocket in the sky. Chica then grabs her hands together and begins to make her wish.

"Star so bright, star that shines bright tonight, please hear my wish.

Wherever Freddy may be, make sure that Golden Freddy watches and guides Freddy."

After leaving the outdoor balcony which was upstairs in Chica's room, as she turned out the lights and proceeded to head towards the party room.

The others looked exterminate happy, like as if they knew that Freddy was okay, but then again they don't know that…he's gone. Will he ever come back to them? To his family? Is he gone forever?

Chica knew that sometime soon she had to tell them what has happened to Freddy, but why would Freddy run away? Was he unhappy with them? Did they do something wrong? Chica's head was spinning with so many questions flying around her head.

Chica then decided that she would tell them. They would find out that Freddy is missing sometime very soon, so Chica should tell them now, right?

Chica took a big, long, deep breath, then she continued to walk down the corridors heading to the party room.

The others seemed so cheerful, like not an care in the world.

Now was the perfect time to tell them since it is now 5:30AM

Chica jumps onto the show stage and gathers all the crew including Mike Schitmt for a staff meeting.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. The Return

"Where am I?" Freddy thought to himself in his head quietly. Freddy found himself glued to the floor. "Dam it" Freddy yelled frustrated. Freddy wiggled and jiggled about until…

"Ha, ha! Takes more then just some extra strong superglue to take down this bad bear!" Laughed Freddy with a proud tone.

Freddy just had to find Golden Freddy and the exit to escape this nightmare Fish 'N' Chips shop.

Freddy took a quick deep breath, he was ready. But the real question was, was he locked in? Freddy carefully placed his right paw onto the door knob and slowly turned it hoping for the door not to be locked. For Freddy's surprise, the door was unlocked.

"Odd, if somebody wanted to kidnap me then why did they give me the option to escape? This place is strange, I better find GF and get the heck out of here."

Freddy carefully opened the creaky, old, rusty door, and stuck his head out to take a peak around to check if the coast was clear, it was and eventually he made his way out of the room to find GF.

"Golden? Psst, Golden? Psst Golden, where are you?" Whispered Freddy in a gentle voice.

Freddy was now tired, he had fallen into the floor just about an hour ago, then wakes up in a pink room full of clothes and now he cannot find that Golden Freddy.

Tonight was defiantly not a night for Freddy Fazbear, and usually nothing goes wrong for him in his opinion. Well except for that time when Foxy was teasing Freddy during April Fools day and he placed glue onto the show stage and Freddy went to perform and got stuck. Then it hit Freddy. Freddy then began to wonder. He was glued down in that pink room he was just in, right? So, maybe that meant that Foxy had followed him and Golden Freddy, knocked him out and then glued him down.

Freddy now felt that it was all coming together now, Foxy was bound to be the one responsible. Because Golden Freddy has no sense of humour and there is no body else here! He just knew that it had to have been Foxy, it just had to have been.

"Why, when I get back!" Freddy began to say furiously. "I'll teach that little good for nothing… CREEK!

Then Freddy stopped and turned around quickly as he perked up his ears. "Who's there?!" Yelled a nervous Freddy Fazbear.

Footsteps were heard and the ear-piercing noises just got louder and louder.

CREEEK, TRIP, TRAP, CREAK!

"Show yourself, now!" yelled Freddy. Freddy quickly looked around his surroundings and then he caught his eye on a damp wooden plank. Freddy then swallows his fear and grabs the wood plank as quickly as he could and then he man's up!

"Look, I'm not afraid."

CREEEK! Footsteps are seen quickly running past, like a ninja in the darkness, which makes Freddy gasps.

"Foxy if that is you, then, I'm don't want any trouble. I have just about had enough of it! Reveal yourself, you guilty fox lunatic!"

Then there was silence, but that wouldn't fool Freddy, he knew that silence doesn't always mean that it is over. He will be prepared with the wood plank all night if he had to.

"HE'S WHAT?!" Yelled the whole gang in shock as they have now been told by Chica about Freddy's disappearance.

"I tried to catch up, I ran as fast as my chicken legs could carry me, and then, and that, but…." Foxy had noticed that Chica was mad at herself and frustrated. She was feeling like as if this was all her fault why she couldn't keep up with Freddy and stop him from leaving them.

Foxy climbed onto the show stage where Chica was standing and embraced her with a warm hug.

"Shh, hey it's ok lass. Hey this is not your fault!" Foxy said trying to comfort Chica.

Chica then released her frustration, she could no longer hold it in anymore, she began to cry.

Foxy and Chica then looked into each other's eyes. "I know" Chica then wipes her tear from her right eye with right index finger. "But.. Wh..why couldn't I have…. Stopped him?" Chica finished while trying not to cry again.

Foxy just smiled at how adorable Chica was being, she was such a caring girl, never selfish or uncaring.

Foxy began to hold hands with Chica and kissed the back of her left hand, then he began to open his mouth. He was hoping that what he was about to say would answer Chica's question.

"Chica, lass you didn't make Freddy run away, right." Foxy began.

"But!" Chica began before she was interrupted by Foxy.

"Let me finish" said Foxy.

"So obviously it is not your fault why he decided to run away. Maybe he has a reason for leaving us" Chica could not help but smile at what Foxy was saying, it made her feel so much better.

Chica's left eye could not help but to release one last tear.

Foxy then placed both his hands gently onto Chica's face.

"But I know that he will return to us." Foxy said softly.

Chica smiled while Foxy used his left thumb to wipe the streaming tear from her face.

Foxy came down from the show stage and offered Chica his hand to help her get down, Chica slowly and gently placed her hand into Foxy's and proceeded to jump of the show stage.

Mike then looked down at his watch.

"Not good" muttered Mike.

Everybody then turned their directions towards Mike.

"What do you mean lad?" Foxy asked worriedly.

"Freddy needs to hurry back!" Mike then paused and then continued to finish.

"It's almost 6AM!" Mike finished in a very worried tone.

"Come on out now. Look, if you don't hurt me, then I won't hurt you. Come out and show yourself" Freddy Said in a very brave, strong tone.

"Ok" A soft, gentle femininely voice.

Then a lighting grey shaded foot appeared from the darkness slowly.

Freddy raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Then the bottom half of a body was seen

Freddy's angry expression faded into a surprised one. His mouth opened slightly and both his eyebrows were lifted upwards.

Then standing outside the darkness was a beautiful greyish skunk with light bluish purple eyes and mousse coloured hair standing before Freddy.

Both Freddy and this mysterious female were looking into each other's eyes, lost in a long gaze which lasted 5 seconds.

Then the skunk broke the silence.

"You better go" she said to Freddy. "He's waiting for you" the skunk was on about GF.

Freddy snapped back into reality from her beautiful, dazzling eyes. He realised that he had to get back to Fazbear's right now. He looked up at the chip shop clock which was the only thing that seemed to be still working, it read 5:50.

"Oh crap" Freddy thought in his head. He had within ten minutes to get back to Freddy's. He had to hurry.

Freddy turned and made a run for the front door quickly. The skunk watched him as he was about to leave, but she seemed sad. There was something about Freddy that made her oddly interested in him. But then Freddy had the sudden urge to turn back to look at the skunk.

"Hey!" Freddy yelled.

The skunk looked up at Freddy.

"Can I see you tonight?" Freddy asked her.

The skunk smiled. "That would be wonderful" she replied happily as a smile crossed her face.

Freddy smiled back at her! He goes to leave and then the skunk calls him back! "Hey!"

Freddy quickly turns back and looks at her.

"My names Candy by the way" Candy said smirking at Freddy.

"Freddy!" Shouted Freddy to Candy. She just smiled as she watched Freddy leave.

Freddy left. After he walked a few metres away from the shop. Freddy could not help but turn around for a few seconds and look back at the Chippie. But he looked back to head back to the pizzeria.

Freddy was then startled by somebody in the ally way who appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, I've been waiting outside for you kid! I couldn't find you so I presumed that you were outside the shop! But no, I still couldn't find you." Golden Freddy yelled in relief.

"Golden F. Please don't startled me like that again please!" Said a rather annoyed Freddy Fazbear.

"Stop messing around kid, there's no time! We got to back to Freddy's right now!" Replied GF strictly.

"I'm sorry, ok let's move!" Freddy said in a guilty and yet soft voice.

The two ran quickly against the sunrise!

5:52

"God where is Freddy?!" Wondered Foxy.

Freddy and GF are running as fast as their animatronic legs could possibly carry them.

5:53

"Please be safe…." Chica whispered while stroking her cupcake.

5:54

"I don't think that he is ever gonna come back" Bonnie said disappointedly.

5:58

"I give up" yelled Mike.

5:59

"I REALLY DON'T THINK THAT… Everybody began to say until….

The doors slam open and GF disappears.

"FREDDY!" Everybody screams and runs towards Freddy. But they could tell that Freddy had been running as he looked exhausted. The gang run towards Freddy to check him over.

Freddy collapses.

"Freddy!" Yells Chica.

The gang runs over to help carry Freddy back to the show stage!

"MIKE! HELP!" Yells a struggling Bonnie.

Mike then runs over to help his friends.

Later the other animatronic wait outside the first aid room where Mike is checking an unconscious Freddy out.

Mike peaks out of the doors to inform the others about the progress that Freddy is making.

They all stand around Mike hoping that everything is going to be all right.

"Is he doing ok Mike?" Chica asked worriedly.

Mike sighs. "Freddy won't wake up for a good while yet. But he will be fine!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. The Meeting

Hours have been passing and Freddy haven't woken from his coma.

"May I ask Mike" Chica began to ask Mike Schmidt.

"Of course Chica, anything. What is it?" Mike smiled to Chica.

Chica looked into Mike's eye "What happened to Freddy?" Chica asked with wonder shining in her eyes.

Mike turned away for a second and just let out a sigh. "I don't know exactly, but all I know is that he ran so fast that it was too much for his system to manage and one of his operating wired must have snapped." Mike replied.

Chica just looked at Mike, she was worried about Freddy. Freddy is like a dad or big brother to them, they would be nothing without that giant teddy bear.

Mike then turned his head to the right and he glanced at Chica. Chica returned the glance to Mike as well.

"I'll go now" Chica broke the silence and proceeded to walk out of the parts and service room. Then she turned her head towards Mike who was still fixing that old security camera that's been out years before Mike began working at Freddy's. Then she whispered "Thanks Mike" Chica thought that Mike wouldn't have heard her say that. But when Chica closed the door, Mike then turned and started at the door that Chica just left through and he smiled, then he continued to carry on repairing.

Bonnie and Foxy were playing Go Fish.

"Ya got any three's?" Bonnie asked Foxy.

Before Foxy could reply the two turned around as they heard the creaking, old door open.

Then the two sighed and placed down their cards and ran over to their friend.

"What did Mike say?" Asked Bonnie

Chica then took a deep breath then she began to speak "Mike reckons that Freddy had been running too quick for his system and broke one of his main operating wires. But he will recover for definite!"

The others sighed with great relief.

"That's great new!" Bonnie said looking at Foxy and Chica. There was a moment of silence as they all held hands, eyes were closed and they were standing in a circle for Freddy. For a moment of respect for their leader.

Then the silence was broken by none other then Bonnie himself. "Um" *Bonnie clears his throat "Well, I'll go and set up the cards for another round Foxy, ok?"

"Yeah, I'll beat you again this time Bonnie lad!" Foxy said in a smirking tone to the purple bunny.

"Oh we'll see about that, my foxy friend!" Yelled Bonnie from the tables.

Foxy then turned to Chica, she looked at him back as he looked down at her "Hey lass Freddy will be fine, don't worry." Foxy comforted Chica.

"Don't worry….I won't." Chica replied with a warm smile at Foxy.

Then Foxy walks back to the tables "Hey, Bonnie ya won't cheat this time, because I'll make sure of that!" Foxy yelled playfully.

"What do you mean, I never cheated!" Bonnie yelled playfully back while giggling.

"Ah, I'm just kiddin with ya mate!" Foxy said trying his best to not giggle.

The two then giggled with each other, just as good mates should.

Chica walked out of the party room and into the kitchen to clean all the dishes. She believed what Mike and Foxy told her as she kept repeating in her head of what they said. Their every words were egoing in the young chicken's head.

Chica sighed and placed the clean dishes back into the cupboards, she then dragged her worrying body up the stairs and she headed towards her bedroom. She closed the door as she entered her bedroom and went to bed.

Freddy was slowly waking up. But he struggled to get up. As he sat up an shocking pain thudded his head. "OUCH" Freddy groaned as he placed his hand on his head. "My head feels like it's been hit by an anchor."

Then as Freddy wondered what the time was and stared at the clock, the clock read 2:00AM a memory triggered, the thing that Freddy had promised to do. "CANDY!" Freddy said panicking in his aching head.

Freddy then attempt to get out of bed. One way or another he was going to see Candy tonight, he promised her, end of. "He used a lot of force to try his best to get his aching body to stand up. After a few attempts he did it! But now he had to walk all that way. Surely in his state he would never get there and get back to Freddy's in time, he had to think of a quicker way.

But then Freddy had an idea! There was a bus stop outside fazbear's, he could use that. But would it work? But Freddy didn't care, all that he cared about was getting to Candy.

"I hope this works!" Freddy said to himself very concerned. He was begging that he would not cause a riot, since he was an animatronic he could scare the living day lights out of lots of people if he is not standing in his proper place.

Freddy waited and waited for half an hour until 2:30AM the bus had finally arrived. The doors opened for Freddy. Freddy took a deep breath and slowly hopped onto the bus.

Then Freddy felt some discomfort as everybody on the bus was staring at him. Then the bus driver turned to look at Freddy.

Freddy was sweating like mad! Was he?…did they know what he was?

"Hey, sweet costume you're wearing dude." The bus driver complemented Freddy.

Freddy was really surprised at this. Didn't they know who he even was? Oh well at least it was not a problem getting onto the bus for Freddy.

Freddy just looked up at the bus driver and gave him a thumbs up. Freddy did not want to say anything as his animatronic voice would properly blow his cover and all Freddy needed was screaming to add more pain to his headache.

The drive to the chippie was at least two and a half hours. So this was very good for Freddy to ride the bus, especially since he is in this state he is in. This was also a great time for Freddy to get some shut eye. Freddy began to ever so slowly close both his eyes and then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

Two and a half hours later the bus finally made its stop. Freddy was then suddenly awoken by the crowd of people getting on and off the bus. Freddy waited a while for there to be no one else moving on the bus, so he could avoid getting caught in a crowd, so he could be the last to leave the bus.

As the bus left, Freddy proceeded to walk carefully across the road and to the Chippie. He looked around for Candy. Then Freddy spotted her sitting on a bench all by herself, she was very lonely by the looks of it. Freddy stared at her, he was standing only a few feet away from Candy. Then Candy turned as she heard the feet steps of….

"FREDDY!" Candy yelled. She ran up to him, he smiled and then began to run up to her too. The two then embraced in a hug. Candy hugged Freddy and Freddy hugged Candy back.

"I was so worried" Candy whispered into Freddy's right ear.

The two then suddenly stopped hugging. "Wha- What happened?!" Candy asked Freddy.

Freddy was not listening he was so lost in Candy's eyes that he was just staying silent.

"Freddy?!" Candy yelled snapping her fingers, which snapped Freddy back into reality.

"UH?" Freddy shooked his head.

"Freddy" Candy then continued. "What happened to you, why were you not here on time?" Candy asked worried about her new friend.

"I was hurt and in a coma for hours on end, I'm so sorry Candy" Freddy replied felling very guilty.

Her face turned shock! "OH MY GOSH, YOU OK?!" She shouted with great concerned.

"Oh no, I'm alright now." Freddy then went blushing and then told Candy "Even better now I seen you again.

Candy then blushed right back at Freddy by this unexpected comment that he made. But it made her feel much better and happier.

The two then stared at each other, lost in each other's eyes.

Then Candy remembered. "Hey!" Freddy watched as the skunk ran over to the back gate of the Chippie. "I've got something to show you, but don't tell Golden Freddy that I have shown you this wonderful place that you are about to see." Candy whispered to Freddy.

She then unlocked the gate and Freddy watched her do so. Then she turned towards Freddy and she whispered with sparkles in her Indigo eyes. "Cause I trust you…" She then smiled at Freddy.

This made Freddy smile. Candy seemed like a lovely, sweet yet fragile girl. She was much similar to him.

Candy then grabbed Freddy's left hand into hers. Then she and Freddy looked into each other's eyes, then they smiled. They both walked into the garden together hand in hand.

Freddy was amazed at how beautiful this garden was. The grass was bright green, the statues were in great condition after all these years. The garden looked so…

… brand new…

"This place is so breath-taking, so radiant, so beautiful…." Candy smiled and Freddy the turned to look at her in the eyes. "Just like you" Freddy finished softly and romantically to the skunk who was now deeply blushing hard.

The two of the were sitting under a love fountain. The two could no longer take it. They have fallen in love deeply with each other.

The feelings just felt so brand new. Neither did both Freddy nor Candy ever felt so good before.

They now feel so complete. They began to leaned into each other smiling lovingly at each other.

The two then ever so gently began to run noses.

Then after two minutes of hugging. Freddy sadly without wanted it to ever end knew that it was time to go….

..for now...

"I have to go" Freddy said happily.

"I wish that you wouldn't have to Freddy." Candy moaned playfully.

"I know" Freddy replied.

The bus soon arrived and Candy stood outside the gardens to wave her goodbyes to Freddy.

The two just stared into each other's eyes ever so lovingly and held both their hands with each other's.

"I'll see you again tonight, my beautiful princess." Freddy said to Candy with love.

"See you too tonight then, my handsome prince." Candy replied to Freddy with tons of love in her beautiful eyes that were shining in the midnight skies.

The two then slowly let go of each other's hands and separated.

Freddy jumped onto the bus. He looked down and saw Candy. They waved at each other.

Freddy was in love.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Mike's Warning and Freddy's Promise

**I terribly apologise for the long, long wait for this chapter. I have a few reasons behind this:**

**• I have been working on Sweet, Sweet Chica A LOT lately and I have had no time to continue with this story, but I won't stop until both this and SSC Fanfics are complete, so don't worry if I don't work on them for a while, I will get them done.**

**• I have been so busy with college that when I come home I am either exhausted or I have homework.**

**• I did run out of ideas for this story but I hope that this chapter will be ok.**

**• Will FazbearDiva ever stop making more then one fanfic at once? I doubt that! Lol XD**

**• Anyways without further ado enjoy this chapter and do not say any bad things.**

* * *

The bus had finally come to its stop right outside Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Soon Freddy came off the bus after all the others had returned.

The time was now 7:10

Freddy was too happy to realise the time. How will the others react to find Freddy missing again?

As Freddy entered Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. All was quiet.

He looked onto the show stage. Standing there was both Bonnie and Chica who were in their places. Freddy smiled at them. Then he noticed a note on the stage, it was waiting for Freddy placed in the middle of the stage (where he stands), right next to it was his Microphone.

He read the scruffy handwriting. To Freddy it was obviously Bonnie's writing. It read:

"Reserved for Freddy! Love ya man!"

Freddy could not help but to just smile at this. The gang were true friends, they always looked out for one another.

Freddy then looked back onto the stage to look at his Microphone, then he looked up at the clock on the wall. Now he knew why the guys were all quiet, because it was passed the night time.

Then Freddy ran down the corridor to peak into the office. Mike was nowhere to be seen, obviously he went home long ago now.

Freddy knew that he had to make a choice.

Seeing Candy is a dangerous thing to do. He could get caught by the security cameras, the police or even the others.

But if he stayed he would not have much of a hassle. He would just have to face not ever seeing Candy again.

Freddy decided to face a very tough decision and decided that he would not see Candy ever again, if he ended up to stop seeing her in a middle of a relationship both he and her would be torn at the seams, at least if he stops seeing her now they would recover quickly right?

Freddy then walked back to the party room. He leaped back onto the show stage, he grabbed his mic and stood back into his position.

* * *

Meeting 8:50AM

"I don't know where he went boss! I am serious!" Mike explained to his boss.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Mr. Fazbear.

"Yes, Mr. Fazbear" Mike said as he sat down in his chair.

Then Mr. Fazbear sat down. He lite his cigar and took a puff out of it. He glared at Mike Schitmt and sighed before he spoke to Mike.

"Haw, Mike." He began.

Mike was twiddling his thumbs with worry of the worst happening to him.

Mike and Mr. Fazbear were sitting down in Mr. Fazbear's office looking at each other.

Mr. Fazbear then two puffs of his cigar before he went onto finishing his sentence.

"Ya know, that I told you about my company owned this place at two different attempts to make this company work?"

Mike thought for a moment, then he remembered the story of Fazbear's Family Diner with Golden Freddy and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with the Toy Animatronics.

"Ye..yeah." Was all that Mike could say.

"Well my job is to make money, right?" Mr. Fazbear looked at Mike smiling menacingly.

"Well…yeah and….

"WELL YOUR JOB IS TO BE THE NIGHT GUARD AND TO WATCH MY LITTLE MONEY MAKERS! NOT TO LET THEM ESCAPE!" Mr. Fazbear screamed at the top of his lungs"

Mike was sweating. He held onto his heart and breathes heavily.

Mr. Fazbear then sat down and puffed some more out of his cigar.

"Now, Mike you promise me that you won't let Freddy escape again now will you?" Mr. Fazbear glared at Mike.

"…"

Before Mike could even breath let alone reply Mr. Fazbear startled him again by yelling.

"WELL?"

"I will…..tr..tr….try" Mike was trembling with goosebumps.

"Mr. Fazbear shooked his head multiply times. "Oh no no no no."

"You won't try! You will keep them locked in here! You hear me? Because if I get so much as a small amount more of negative impact of the company, so help me I will not just fire you, but I will ban you from even coming near me or this pizzeria again!" Mr. Fazbear told Mike evilly.

"Um…" Mike began bit was soon interrupted by Fazbear himself.

"So, are we clear Mike?" Mr. Fazbear asked Mike in a low but aggressive tone.

"Yes, si..siiii…sir." Mike stuttered with nervousness.

"Yeah, and I should hope so too." Mr. Fazbear finished as he walked out of the office door. Mike followed Mr. Fazbear downstairs back to the party room where the animatronics were.

Mr. Fazbear then stopped walking and Mike then done the same.

"You see these guys?" Mr. Fazbear asked Mike as he was pointing at the three animatronics.

"Yeah" Mike replied.

"Well tonight you will be back here for the night shift as usual. But I want you to keep a closer eye on the animatronics, ok?" Mr. Fazbear explained and asked Mike calmly.

"Oh…ok" Mike answered with confusion, but since they were Mike's friends he did not mind being closer to them.

Mr. Fazbear responded by nodding. Then he proceeds to leave to return to his office. But he turns around to warn Mike about something.

"Oh and Mikey…"

Mike just turned to his boss.

"…this is your last chance." Mr. Fazbear glared at Mike.

Mike then looked down at his feet feeling miserable. He did not want to leave this job, he did not want to leave his best friends.

But all he knew right now was that he had to make sure that Freddy does not leave Fazbear's tonight or any other night. Then that made Mike wonder even more to why Freddy has now been leaving nightly.

"I will be back tonight guys, my friends…." Mike smiled and whispered to the frozen figures that were standing on stage.

Soon the doors closed and the room was dark. Fazbear's was closed for that day.

Soon enough the sun had set for the day hours later. All was silent and the animatronics were still. Until then Freddy, Bonnie and Chica started to blink. Tonight was their time to once again move freely. Then they looked over to Pirates Cove. Foxy peeked from his curtains to check if the coast was clear, it was and Foxy ran over to join the others.

"Hey let's play find the buried treasure!" Chica shouted.

"Yeah let's do it!" Bonnie replied trembling with excitement.

Chica and Bonnie ran over to play their game with Foxy.

Freddy decided to stay on stage. He couldn't stop thinking about Candy Cashskunk.

"I know that I said that I couldn't see her again….Freddy closed his eyes slowly.

…but promised to see her at least one more night." Freddy thought to himself.

Freddy then left the show stage and the others were playing their game with Foxy.

Freddy tip toed past the others hoping that they wouldn't see him.

But then….

"HEY FREDDY!" Yelled Bonnie.

Freddy froze at the mention of his name.

"Ya gonna play with us dude?" Bonnie said to Freddy as he smacked him in the back playfully.

Freddy scratched the back of his head and replied. "Uh, yeah but I need to badly go to the loo sorry."

Bonnie's smile dropped but he understood so he wasn't offended or upset or anything like that.

"Ok" smiled at warmly.

"Thanks for understanding dude." Freddy smiled back at Bonnie.

Freddy and Bonnie then gave each other a bro hug.

Freddy headed to the "bathroom" as the others thought. But really he went to check on Mike.

He slowly walked and stick his nose into the office.

Mike had the newspaper from today's news on his chest and he was sound asleep in his office chair.

"Hmm the poor lad must be shattered from last night worrying about me." Freddy said very guilty in his head.

"I am early so I'll return much earlier and I'll be back and no one will notice that I am gone. Well the guys will but the boss won't and Mike won't get fired!" Freddy was very proud of his plan. But will it work? That's the real question.

Freddy knew that it was very wrong especially of him to leave Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But he had no choice since he promised Candy that he will meet her tonight. He will leave right now and take the bus so he can come back early before the big boss comes back.

Freddy exited through the air vent in the bathroom since no one would see him that way.

Freddy waited five minutes at the bus station and when the bus arrived he jumped onto the bus.

"I'm coming Candy" Freddy said to himself as the bus started moving when he sat down.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Last Time

The bus stopped right outside Candy Cashskunk's Chippie. Freddy stopped and counted to ten before he walked off the bus.

Freddy took slow steps off the bus so that he would not fall over.

He walked slowly over towards the shop. He then stopped halfway for a second to get a glimpse of the sign.

Freddy couldn't believe himself. Was he betraying his best friends? All Freddy knew is that he was putting his friends, his career, his whole LIFE at risk!

But Freddy had made a promise. Promises were a thing that Freddy would never, ever break.

Freddy took another deep breath. "Okay Freddy, you have got to tell Candy tonight, that you can't see her anymore after tonight. Tell her that it is for both their own goods." Freddy told himself.

When mentioning to himself of not ever seeing Candy again hurt Freddy a lot as Freddy knew too well that he had fallen for this girl.

Freddy gave himself a minute to calm himself down. Freddy swallowed his fear as much as he could and placed on a brave face.

Now he knew that he was ready, ready to see Candy again for one last time.

Freddy then began to notice that the gate to the garden behind the shop was left opened a crack. Freddy knew that Candy was waiting inside for him.

Good job that Freddy decided to come after all. He wouldn't want to keep Candy waiting and waiting for her to get heartbroken by him not coming at all.

Hurting Candy would definitely tear Freddy to pieces inside.

Freddy ran into the garden as fast as he could. He whizzed right through the gate and ran into the garden.

He searched everywhere for Candy as he looked all around him from where he was standing.

He panted from being tired out.

Freddy looked everywhere for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Freddy panicked. "Where could she possibly be?" Freddy thought in his head worrying.

Then Freddy was suddenly startled by a voice. "Hello, Freddy." The voice was gentle, sweet and a teeny bit flirty somewhere.

Freddy turned around quickly to face towards where the sound was coming from.

Then appearing slowly from the darkness was…Candy.

Freddy smiled as he finally found her and she was looking…just….beautiful.

Candy looked at Freddy for a moment, she then looked into his eyes as she walked closer to him.

Freddy was lost within her beauty. Candy then slowly and gently placed her right hand around Freddy's cheek and then strokes it gently.

"You seem tensed. Are you sure that you're okay?" Candy asked very concerned about Freddy.

Freddy then snapped back into reality. "Wha, what? Um, yeah I am…never been better." Freddy stuttered, he then giggled nervously whilst scratching the back of his bear head.

Candy looked down and then she looked back up and Freddy she then looked down again and then cleared her throat. "Well, you don't seem that way. Please, tell me what's wrong?" Candy looked into Freddy's eyes, begging for him to tell her what was playing on his mind.

Freddy thought to himself. He was feeling pressured, should he tell her now? Or wait till their date was over? Or never tell her at all and leave her without her knowing? No, no, no that would be stupid! That would be so disloyal to her!

But all that Freddy did know, was that he would have to tell her sometime soon. Tonight would be the best, as he wasn't so attached to her, he wouldn't want him and Candy to get attached to one another!

Freddy was sweating as he looked into Candy's eyes. She looked worried about him and a bit annoyed, as if he was ignoring her question.

"I wanted to tell you, that…" Freddy stopped. He couldn't do it. He didn't want to break her heart. She was such a sweet girl. But he had to do it.

"Just tell her you stupid idiot!" He thought to himself.

Candy still gave Freddy that look. "Uh, Freddy. Are you okay?" She asked him.

Freddy couldn't keep it in any more, but he ended up letting out something else from what he wanted to tell her.

He then quickly placed his hand into his hat and pulled out a flower from it.

"For you my fair lady." Freddy offered Candy the rose smiling.

Candy placed both her hands onto her mouth and gasped. "Oh Freddy." She then took the rose from Freddy.

Freddy just smiled. He was glad to see her smiling, but he felt stupid for not telling her the truth.

"You didn't have to be nervous to give me a flower." She then smells the flower.

"Oh, Freddy, darling." She looked up with her head tilted against her chest. She looked up at him ever so sweetly.

Freddy just looked at Candy happily. "So…so do you like it?" Freddy asked her while scratching the back of his head.

"Like it?! I love it!" She shouted happily.

Freddy was smiling because she was smiling. But deep down he feels that he would have to tell her some time very soon.

FIVE MINUTES LATER:

Freddy and Candy were taking a stroll around the garden. Candy and Freddy walked side by side. Candy then turned to look at Freddy. She looked over him for a bit, she admired his body. It was so….mighty looking, tensed, smartly dressed, big and strong. It made her blush. She then catches Freddy's attention.

"You don't have to buy me expensive flowers to make me happy, you know Freddy." Candy wanted to make conversation with Freddy.

"Mm?" Freddy gave Candy a very confused look from his face. "What was that, Candy?" He asked her.

Candy turned away, she was blushing and she didn't want Freddy to know it. So she avoided giving him eye contact.

"Oh, it's just, if you're going to get me flowers, they don't have to be the very expensive ones." She smiled looking down at herself to avoid looking at Freddy.

She then chuckled nervously. Freddy looked down at her.

Freddy was curious to know. "Why are you shying away?" Freddy asked her gently.

Candy didn't respond straight away as she tried to stop herself from blushing. She panics as Freddy was getting suspicious of her feelings for him.

She then managed to look at him for a second as she says. "I'm not!" She immediately turns back to look down at herself after saying that quickly.

"I think, that you are." Freddy teased Candy as he moved her piece of hair form her left eye with his two right fingers.

Candy then slapped Freddy's hand away from her face with the back of her left hand as she was afraid that he would notice her blushing.

Candy couldn't help but giggle at his childish behaviour. "Noo. Stop, Freddy. That tickles! You're invading my personal space!" Candy laughed trying to speak properly, but failed.

Freddy giggled and smiled because she was giggling and smiling.

After a moment the two immediately stopped giggling. They smiled at one another.

They both looked away from each other for a second as they both began to turn a little bit red around the cheek area.

Then they both looked back at each other again with their faces looking lost in each other's eyes.

Freddy then had the urge to lean in to kiss the skunk. But Candy didn't notice as she looked away, she had remembered something.

She then ran away from Freddy. "Hey Freddy! I want to show you a wonderful thing that I do every night!" She shouts as she was encouraging Freddy to follow her deeper into the forest.

Freddy blushed as he realised to himself what he nearly just did. "I'm so glad that she didn't notice what I nearly just did then!" He thought to himself as he scratched the back of his neck.

Freddy then slowly began to walk. He followed her directions towards the forest.

As Freddy entered the forest, each step that he took, the forest had got darker and darker and the lights had gotten dimmer and dimmer.

Freddy was concerned as he could now not see where he was going. "Candy? Candy? Candy, where are you?!" Freddy shouted, frantically looking for Candy, Freddy could see not even his own hands from the pitch blackness that was surrounding him.

Freddy then began to take slow, steady walks, hoping that he wouldn't fall over his own two feet.

"Candy!" Freddy shouted once more hoping that she would guide him out of the blackness that was locking him in.

Freddy looked around him, he squinted his eyes, hoping that it would help him to see once again.

Then….

A bright light suddenly shined into Freddy's eyes. He shaded his hand over his eyes to shield them for protection.

"What the heck?" He thought to himself wondering what the hell that light was.

Freddy slowly walked sideways towards the light. He shaded over his eyes to make sure that he could find his way through without blinding himself.

As he tiptoed his way through, an a black silhouette began to appear, slightly blocking out the light for Freddy so it would hurt his eyes less and so that it would be much easier for him to see and walk.

He looked to see who the silhouette was. It was in fact, Candy. She then ran over from the light to run up to Freddy.

Candy smiled at Freddy. Freddy just couldn't believe and was wondering what the heck had just happened?

Candy then took Freddy by the hand.

"Come on! This way!" Candy guided Freddy, he followed her deeper into the forest. Each step they took it was now getting lighter and lighter instead of darker and darker.

Freddy was then greeted by yet another blinding light. He shield his eyes with his hand once more as he squinted his eyes.

Then he could see what Candy was showing him. His eyes went wide as he removed his hand from his head. "Wow…" He whispered out loud.

* * *

Mike was in his office looking depressed. He had both his hands on his face. Freddy was gone once again and they didn't know why. Mike rubbed his eyes and groaned.

He then placed both his hands over his awfully tired eyes. After a few seconds, Mike then looked up at the desk by the fan. There was a picture of him and his friends in the photograph.

Everyone was there, Bonnie, Chica, him and even good ol' Foxy was in the photograph. But there standing behind Mike smiling was…Freddy!

Mike then placed his hand onto the frame and stroked the photograph a couple of times.

"Oh buddy. Where are you? Why do you keep wondering off like this?" Mike asked himself whispering depressed.

Chica and Bonnie were standing outside the left door, Chica was looking through the window to check and to see if Mike was okay.

"How's he doing?" Bonnie asked Chica as she turned back around after a few minutes of looking at Mike. Bonnie was hoping for a great answer from Chica, but he knew that this wasn't the case as Chica looked as if she was about to cry.

Chica looked down. She was trying her best to keep her act together. But Freddy was gone again and nobody knew why he was doing this to them, Mike's job was at risk as his boss told him that he would be fired if Freddy had escaped once more.

Freddy was like an older brother to Chica. She would hate it of the worst had happened to him.

Chica sighed and looked up at Bonnie, her eyes were sparkling as her body wanted to let it all out by crying away, but she knew that she had to stay strong for everybody.

"Not very well. He is this close to losing his job! And we can do nothing about it." Chica explained to Bonnie, looking very sad.

Bonnie looked down sadly. He hated to see Mike miserable. More then anything else Bonnie couldn't be able to bare the idea of not ever seeing Mike again after tonight.

Bonnie looked around and back at Chica multiple times. He didn't know what to say. "Wha-What-What do we do then Chica? I don't want Mike to leave!" Bonnie began to get frustrated.

Bonnie felt a sudden rush of adrenaline rush through his body. He was mad at Freddy very much. He was on the show stage this morning and he knows that he heard the conversation going on between Mike and the boss.

Bonnie just hated Freddy for this.

Before Chica could even answer to Bonnie, to her absolute shock he punched his fist through the wall. "I THOUGHT FREDDY WAS MY FRIEND?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Bonnie and Chica were silent. Chica of course didn't know how to react to Bonnie's sudden behaviour, but she did know that she had to comfort him.

Bonnie then began to sniff and tense up with frustration.

Chica then ran over to Bonnie. She placed her hand onto his shoulder blade. She wanted to cry for him, but she had to be strong for him, she just had to.

"Bonnie. I am very mad at Freddy as well. But I'm sure that he has a good reason, behind all this." Chica reassured Bonnie.

Bonnie just sighed and didn't even turn to look at her. He looked down still looking pretty angry about the situation.

Chica looks down at herself for a second, then she looks back up to look at Bonnie. "Also, it's not like Freddy doesn't know about how you feel about Mike." Chica whispered.

Bonnie's eyes went wide. Did Freddy know or was she just bluffing? He didn't turn to face her as he was blushing so hard.

Bonnie then placed on a brave face and turned to face Chica.

"Oh yeah. Well then. If Freddy does know about this, then he must be selfish and cares about nowhere but his DAM… STUPID….SELF!" Bonnie shouted to Chica. Chica looked upset about what he had just told her. She looked down looking sad, thinking to herself.

Bonnie then turned away from Chica to head for the door to leave the kitchen. As he opened the door Bonnie then stopped halfway to turn around to tell Chica something.

"These are tough times now Chica. No more happiness, rainbows, pizza, singing, entertaining all that kind of stuff. Because if Freddy doesn't get his big, fat, bear ass back over here and stays there. Then we will be scrapped and bankrupt." Bonnie warned the chicken girl.

There was utter silence between the two animal robots for a moment. Then Bonnie nodded to Chica and closed the door as he left the room.

After a few seconds since Bonnie left the room through the door. Chica had a shock look on her face. She then slowly reversed backwards and leaned against the wall. She then placed herself onto the floor.

Chica then curled up her legs to her face and then she wrapped her arms around her legs and she cried.

Was what Bonnie meant true? Did Freddy not care for them anymore? Chica was upset, angry and confused.

What was happening to them? What will happen to them later on?

The future was uncertain. But Chica begs and hopes for it to end out alright again in the end.

* * *

"This is amazing. I have never, ever seen a sight so beautiful in my whole life." Freddy smiled as he looked around.

Him and Candy had been sat down on a bench, staring at this magnificent view. Down below was bright lights of the city.

He could see cars driving pass, the lights were brightening up the night. It was an experience to never forget.

He was here with his new best friend, watching this beauty.

Freddy then looked at Candy. "It's so amazing how a shop that was placed onto a hill ever had such a beautiful view behind it." Freddy smiled at Candy.

She smiled back. "Yeah, every night I come here, I sit here for a while to admire it. It looks not the same in the day." Candy smiled, but then her smile began to drop.

"I have been alone all these years, with one of my friends. Just me and her. And nobody else." Candy looks down sadly. She was being haunted by the horrible memories from twenty years ago.

Freddy looked concerned for Candy.

Freddy couldn't help but wonder what had happened all them years ago.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened, Candy?" Freddy asked the skunk.

Candy then took a deep breath while she was swinging her legs on the bench. She twiddled her thumbs.

She didn't mind telling him. But it was pretty upsetting.

"It happened a long time ago. I was the mascot of Candy Cashskunk's Chippie."

FLASHBACK:

"When the place first opened, everything was unexpected." (The owner of the shop cuts the red ribbon for the grand opening)

"Everything was quiet at first." (Candy is standing on the side as a statue that moves being forced to stand in one place. Next to her was her friends Katy the Kat and Boris the Badger.)

"But it wasn't too long, before we had customers rushing in. There was me as the leader of my friends. I would give the little girls tips on how to dress and fashion. Katy would sing for the children, whilst she would tell them how great the food was. And there was Boris. Boris was the shy one out of us. He would teach the children how to draw and smile and to express yourself and be who you want to be."

"Life was magnificent. Until, HE came along!" Candy explained with fear and rage within her voice.

"What? What happened?" Freddy asked, desperate to hear her finish the rest of the story.

"Mr. Frederick Fazbear!" Candy said sadly.

Freddy gasped. What was so bad about his boss?

"Yes. He was furious, telling us that our restaurant was practically a copy of his. But it wasn't me and my friends fault if we were similar to you guys at the time." Candy continued.

"She then sued Mrs. Catherine Cashskunk and we went bankrupt. And if that wasn't enough. Mr. Fazbear came back (Mr. Fazbear lights a match, then he throws it onto the building) and burned down our place in flames!" (Mr. Fazbear watches and laughs evilly as the place burns up into flames).

FLASHBACK ENDS!

Candy and Freddy are now back into the garden. Candy leans against the wall of the building. "And now… *sniff ….And now, it is nothing more then just a decayed building. Luckily my accessories and clothes were safe and weren't damaged during the fire. But…only me and Katy made it out alive." A tear then raced down Candy's face. Freddy ran over and offered Candy to hug him.

Candy places her head onto Freddy's chest and the two hug, standing up.

Candy hides her face into Freddy's chest. Freddy couldn't bare seeing his best friend sad, so then he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

After hugging for about five and a half minutes they separated and Candy felt much more better.

"Thank you, Freddy. I have never felt this good before." Candy smiled as her and Freddy separated.

Freddy smiled. "My honour and me too." Candy then looked at Freddy's body. She wanted it so badly. But she knew that she had to keep her distances away from Freddy.

Then she thought what might be best for the both of them. She looked up at Freddy, sadly.

She didn't want to say or do this. But she knew that it was the best for them both.

"Freddy…" She whispered.

"Yes, Candy?" Freddy replied, asking her.

Candy took a deep breath in and out. She was too afraid to give Freddy eye-contact.

"Freddy. I think that…." She stopped halfway from being frightened.

"Yes?" Freddy asked, looking very concerned about what she might or might not say.

"I…think that…maybe….I think that maybe… *sigh….. We should maybe keep our distances from each other for a good while." Candy looked into Freddy's eyes, she was feeling very guilty.

Freddy was surprised. But he was kinda expecting some sadness tonight as he was going to tell her the exact same thing.

It seems that both her and Freddy were thinking the same after all.

Freddy tried his best to smile, but he wanted her to know that he was disappointed too, since they were good friends.

They both knew that they were beginning to fall deeply in love with each other, which would be no good as their places needed them.

"Oh..oh…okay." Freddy nodded to tell her that he understands.

The time was now 4:50AM, it would be best for Freddy to go back early now for the last night.

Freddy and Candy bid their goodbyes. Candy waves as Freddy jumps onto the bus and takes his seat. He waves back to her.

The bus drives away into the distance. Candy watches the bus until it vanishes into the distance and out of her sight.

Candy then gets back inside. She walks passed Katy, who was chilling on the sofa, watching the old TV.

She doesn't move her head, but she watches Candy going over to sit down on the opposite end of the sofa, looking very miserable.

Katy chicks another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Soooooooo, what was this boy like?" Katy asked Candy.

"He was smart, mighty, tensed, amazing." Candy placed her hand onto her face sighing romantically.

Katy chews on more popcorn. "Oooooohhh." Katy shouts in a flirty tone.

Candy then begins to blush. "What?!" She asked her friend to explain her excitable behaviour.

"I think somebody's in loooove!" Katy smirked, moving her shoulders up and down fast constantly.

Candy sighed and rolls her eyes with her hand placed on her chin. "No, I am not!" Candy shouted a bit impatiently.

"Ooh, I think that you are Candy girl." Katy continues to tease Candy.

Candy then gets up from the sofa and she walks over to the window. She peeks out of the curtains a bit.

"What's the point anyways? (Candy looks outside the window looking at the star, shining in the sky).

I'm not ever going to see him again…." Candy looked down slowly and sadly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. What's Up With Freddy & Bonnie?

Freddy jumps off the bus and walks his way back to Fazbear's. The time was 5:30AM, the buses managed to get to places really fast tonight.

As Freddy entered the restaurant, he strolled his way in and whistles like everything was all back to normal.

But has he strolls his way down the corridor, he is suddenly grabbed by someone's hands, which proceed to drag him into the back room.

Freddy yells out of surprise as he is dragged through the door so unexpectedly.

The door slams shut as he is pulled into the room at top speed.

"Hello? What's going on here?" Freddy couldn't see as it was too dark. Then suddenly a few seconds later a lamp is switched on.

Freddy turned around to face the person who had switched on the lights. It was Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy was standing next to the lamp with his hands behind his back. He looked very peeved off at Freddy for some reason.

Freddy looked at G. Freddy, he was a bit nervous of what he was going to say to him.

Golden Freddy then walks up to Freddy, looking angry.

Freddy then slowly backs away nervously until he could go no further as his back pressed against the wall. He felt trapped as Golden Freddy continued to approach him.

Golden Freddy glared sourly into Freddy's eyes. But Freddy avoids to give him eye contact.

Freddy could feel Golden Freddy's breath, it was warm as he breathed.

"He-hey Golden.." Freddy stuttered nervously.

Golden Freddy did not respond, he just huffed. He had his hands behind his back and he walked around the room back and forth as he spoke.

"Freddy, do you know your responsibility?" Golden asks Freddy in a formal, calm, quiet tone.

Freddy was confused. Why was he even asking him this for? Of course Freddy knew what his responsibility was. But why was he asking him this then? Did Freddy do something wrong?

Or maybe. No! Golden Freddy wouldn't know about Freddy seeing Candy, right?

Freddy just gulped. He knew that this conversation wasn't going to end very well at all.

Freddy then manages to slowly give Golden Freddy eye contact. He nods twice slowly.

Then suddenly. Golden Freddy just yells out of the blue.

"WELL THEN! IF YOU KNEW YOUR RESPONSIBILITY, THEN YOU WOULDN'T RISK A LOT OF IMPORTANT THINGS, SUCH AS LETTING MIKE GET FIRED!" Golden Freddy yelled in Freddy's face.

Freddy closed his one eye as Golden Freddy kept spitting by accident in Freddy's face while he shouted.

Freddy was startled. He didn't expect Golden Freddy to shout, scream and yell at him so sudden.

"But, that is why I came back early. Because I heard the boss threatening to fire Mike." Freddy explained to Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy then stopped walking suddenly. He turned around to face Freddy once more. He looked at Freddy with such a glare. A glare that Freddy had never seen before. It also made Freddy shutter a bit.

There was silence between the two bears for a moment. But it wasn't long before Golden Freddy broke the silence.

"That's not what I meant, Freddy." Golden Freddy muttered to him.

"Then, then what do you mean GF?" Freddy was confused.

What was GF on about? He asked Freddy that was he aware of Mike possibly getting fired. But was there something else?

"I mean about the dangers of you and Candy." Golden Freddy shouted as he looked out through the blinds in the window.

Freddy's eyes went wide and his face opened slightly. He began to blush. "But I told her tonight that we wouldn't see each other again." Freddy managed to say as he was struggling from shyness.

Golden Freddy then turned back to Freddy.

"Yeah, but even so, I can tell that something is becoming of you two, I know. Even if I haven't truly experienced it for myself, I know. I know that love is a truly passionate and mostly a powerful connection of two hearts turning into one." Golden Freddy explained to Freddy about what he knows.

Freddy thought to himself. GF was right about romance and he right about Freddy's feelings towards Candy.

Freddy had been so foolish and naïve. He has never experienced romance before. Maybe he thought that he liked Candy but truly he did not. He nearly has risked everything for this girl and himself.

He knew now that…..they could never….be.

Suddenly a tear strolled down Freddy's face. Freddy had never cried before, but he was feeling emotionally hopeless, stupid and upset at himself.

Freddy then walked over to the other side of the room. He had his back turned from Golden Freddy. Golden Freddy watched as Freddy walked over to the other side of the room.

A couple of seconds later, the silence was broken suddenly by a huge thudding sound.

After thudding his own head, Freddy continued to thud his head against the wall some more. It hurts very much, but Freddy was so angry at himself, he felt as if he deserve the feel a lot of pain.

"Ow. Ow!" Freddy shouted once every time he smacked his head against the wall. He hit his head harder each time which made him shout louder in pain each time.

Golden Freddy rolled his eyes. "Stop that Freddy. You're going to hurt yourself by doing that." Golden asked Freddy to stop, so he wouldn't hurt himself, but Freddy continued to do what he was doing to himself.

"I am such a bad bear." Freddy whined as he continued to hit his head on the wall, but he was now doing it slowly and less as he had hurt himself.

"Come on Freddy. This is childish." Golden Freddy begged Freddy to stop.

"I don't even care!" Freddy hissed at Golden Freddy.

Golden Freddy felt that it was best to let Freddy carry on. He will get over this eventually.

Eventually Freddy had tired himself out from his little tantrum.

Golden then turned to look at Freddy, he thinks that Freddy may have tired himself now.

"You finished now?" Golden Freddy asked Freddy as he rests his right hand onto Freddy's right shoulder.

"Yeah." Freddy whispered.

Golden Freddy closed his eyes, looked down and shook his head at the way Freddy was behaving.

Golden Freddy took a deep breath in and breathed back out again. He opened his eyes and patted Freddy on the back twice.

Golden Freddy had to make sure that Freddy stayed in Fazbear's now, he was not to escape again. Even though Freddy had promised Golden that he would not see Candy again, he had to make sure of it.

Golden Freddy the grabbed the chains that were in the corner of the room, along with the padlocks and keys.

Golden walked passed Freddy, who was now quiet and sulking on the floor. He had his back turned and was staring into the corner where he had been hitting his poor, fragile yet very hard head.

He could hear the clanking of the chains as Golden Freddy walked passed with the stuff under both his arms.

Golden Freddy then turned around for a second with the equipment to face Freddy.

"Freddy. Do me a favour and grab the planks of wood, nails and hammer, please?" Golden Freddy politely asked his younger counterpart.

Freddy looked over at the planks of wood, nails and hammer which were piled on top of each other neatly.

Freddy then grabbed the pile carefully into his beary paws. He gently lifted the equipment from the floor and into the air in his arms.

Freddy turned to see what he was doing. Freddy then got up to walk towards Golden Freddy. Freddy followed his older, wiser counterpart into the corridors.

"Where are we going?" Freddy asked as his voice egoed down the corridors.

Golden Freddy turned to face his head at Freddy for a second. He placed his finger over his lips and hushed Freddy as Freddy was speaking quite loud.

Freddy quickly placed one of his hands over his mouth. Then he removed them a few seconds later. He is still looking at Golden, but removes his hands from his mouth.

"Sorry." Freddy whispers really quietly apologising. "Where are we going?" Freddy asked the question once more, but this time, he did it in a very quiet voice. "Yet, what are you going to do with those chains?"

Golden Freddy looked at Freddy for a second, then he turned away, looking back at the direction that he was walking.

"Something that I've should've done, a long, time ago..." Golden Freddy whispers avoiding eye contact with Freddy.

Freddy was confused. What was GF going to do? What should he have done a long time ago?

The two bears continue to walk down the corridors for the next two and a half minutes, until they finally reach the doors of the emergency exit.

Golden Freddy then places down the equipment onto the floor right by the side of the door.

Freddy was still completely clueless and curious to know what he was doing.

All Freddy could do was watch and to wait and see what Golden Freddy was going to do, since he wouldn't tell Freddy.

Golden Freddy then proceeds to pick up his hammer that Freddy had given to him. He picks up a plank of wood and steadies it and places it onto the door.

He then grabs one of the nails and hits the nail with the hammer after positioning it carefully on the wood.

Freddy then began to realise, what Golden was doing. He was…nailing down the door….and properly was going to place the chains and padlocks over on top of it.

Freddy's eyes were wide. Was he trying to keep him in? Why? Doesn't Golden Freddy trust him? Likely not.

"Golden! What are you doing?" Freddy ran over right next to Golden Freddy panicking for him to answer him.

Golden Freddy strained himself as he stretched to reach the top of the wood to nail it down to the door with his hammer.

"I'm doing this for your own good, sonny." Golden Freddy explained to his brown, younger counterpart.

"No, but Golden! Please, don't do it! Please, you can trust me!" Freddy shouted, begging Golden to not lock the door.

Golden Freddy just ignored Freddy and proceeds to place on the chains along with the padlocks.

But Freddy now remembered. He knew that this was Golden Freddy he was trying to beg for mercy. No matter how hard he would persuade him, it would not work.

"No! NOO! NOOOOOO!" Freddy screamed louder and louder each time with frustration.

But Golden Freddy continued with what he was doing and avoided Freddy's request.

After five minutes of sadly watching Golden Freddy hammering, chaining up and locking and padlocking the escape exit, Freddy was on the floor, sitting on his knees with his arms dragged onto the floor. He looked much similar to how Goldie looks when he is in Mike's office, except his head was facing the floor, looking downwards, looking very sad.

Golden turned around to meet with a very distraught Freddy Fazbear. Golden Freddy walks slowly over towards Freddy to check and to see if he was alright.

Freddy didn't move his head or his body. Goldie then places his cold hand onto Freddy's warm head. "I know big fella. But I need to make sure that you are safe here." Goldie whispered reassuring Freddy that he was doing it for his own good.

Freddy then suddenly to Goldie's surprise raised from the floor at lightning speed. He then turns away from Golden and runs at lightning speed like how Foxy does, down the corridor crying his eyes out, moaning in silence. He didn't want Golden to see him cry.

Golden Freddy sighed as he watched Freddy run down the corridors. "I'm getting too old for this."

* * *

Meanwhile Foxy, Mike, Chica and Bonnie were playing Bingo, using the old Bingo machine that was years old.

"Yar, I did not expect this to be originally a Bingo area." Foxy sounded still surprised. He was surprised from the very second that they found the Bingo machine, which was over thirty minutes ago now.

"We all didn't expect that Foxy at first." Mike turned to face Foxy who was sitting next to him to his left, he smiled at Foxy.

Mike remembered the time when he read online that before he was even born the building that is Freddy Fazbear's pizza today, was once a building for elders and youngsters to play Bingo on a Saturday night.

Next to Mike's right was Chica. Bonnie was on the other end of the table. He was too embarrassed to sit next to Mike, but he had his reasons, but Mike of course was completely unaware of them.

Chica was worried about Bonnie. She tried to encourage him to sit next to Mike Schmidt, but Bonnie said he was okay to sit on the opposite end of the table.

Chica was the only one that knew about Bonnie's feelings for Mike. Bonnie never told Chica and when she mentioned his feelings for him to Bonnie, he was always in denial. But his secret was safe with her. But she knew that Bonnie would have to confess his feelings one day.

"Can we play now already?" Mike smiled as he looked at the others.

"Yes." Foxy and Chica smiled, replying to Mike's question.

"Bonnie?" Mike looked asking Bonnie, who didn't seem to answer for some mysterious reason. "Bonnie, are you in?" Mike asked teasing Bonnie.

"Yes." Bonnie sighed quietly.

Mike was awfully confused. Bonnie was excited earlier about playing a game of Bingo. Then again since becoming great friends with the animatronics, Bonnie had gone from being the most active towards the office to being the one that never really ever turns up anymore.

"Bonnie. You were very excited earlier about playing this game. What's the matter?" Mike was concerned about Bonnie and he wanted to know why he was behaving this way at times, especially now.

Bonnie tried his very best to not blush. But luckily enough, he managed to hid it from Mike's eyesight. "Yes, I am!" Bonnie sounded a tiny bit impatience and possibly a tiny bit aggressive too. But Bonnie was secretly annoyed with himself, nobody else, just himself.

Mike didn't know how to respond. But he just managed to smile and nodded a couple of times slowly.

"Okay, okay. Guys lets play Bingo now." Mike sounded calm. He then looked over at Bonnie who had his back turned so that Mike wouldn't see him blushing.

Mike had a dirty smug written all over his face. "Before mister, fluffy bunny gets mad at us." Mike teased Bonnie. Everybody the giggled along with Mike.

This made Bonnie have a surprised look on his face. Mike knew that Bonnie hated that, they all knew that in a matter of fact.

Bonnie then turned around looking angry. "FINE, BE LIKE THAT! IF YOU GUYS DON'T WANT ME TO PLAY, THEN I WILL JUST GO AND HANG OUT IN THE SUPPLY CLOSET!" Bonnie yelled.

This really shocked everybody as they immediately stopped laughing and looked really shocked in the faces.

* * *

Bonnie then stomped his way down the East Hall and down the corridor, he goes into the Supply Closet and slams the door behind him and locks the door.

Bonnie then sits down onto the floor, he places his arms around his legs and places his chin on top of his knees. He was very upset, he couldn't take in all the problems that were going on around him.

Mike was more then likely going to get fired as Freddy had yet to return, he was embarrassed to show himself because of his feelings that he didn't know how to express or control and he will never get to tell Mike that…..

…..that how much he loved him…..

Then Bonnie could hear footsteps. His ears twitches and moved to find the source of the sounds.

He then realised who they belong too. His eyes then went angry and red. "FREDDY!" He growled quietly to himself. "He shall pay for this. For what he has done to me!" Bonnie sounded aggressive to himself.

* * *

Everybody was glad to see Freddy again and this time he was early too, even better. But he didn't say anything and he ran passed the others, ignoring them talking to him. He ran into Pirate's Cove. What was wrong with him? They were all thinking and worrying about him.

"What's up with Freddy?" Foxy looked asking Chica.

Chica could only shrug her shoulders in response. "I dunno." She shooked head. She wanted to know herself, what was wrong with their leader.

Mike looked directly at Pirate's Cove. The curtains were closed and not a sound was heard from it. "I will go and check it out." Mike was determinant to do it.

Mike began to walk, but he was stopped by Chica who placed her right hand onto his left shoulder. "But, Mike. I don't know if that would be such a good idea. When Freddy usually hides, he didn't want anyone to bother him!" Chica warned Mike Schidmt.

Mike was nervous by Chica's remark. He swallowed hard. But they couldn't let Freddy be alone and isolated like this. They had to do something to help their friend.

"But, Chica. We cant leave Freddy to be alone like this. He needs us. He needs his friends." Mike explains to Chica quietly and softly.

Chica slowly let go of Mike's shoulder, releasing her hard grip. Chica then watched as Mike slowly tip toed near Pirate's Cove. She was anxiously watching him, hoping that he would be okay.

Chica then jumped a bit as she felt a hand carefully go around her. She at the hand, it wasn't a hand, it was a hook. She looked up. It was Foxy. Foxy looked at her, this surprises Chica. Chica looked away immediately from Foxy and blushed.

Foxy and Chica nervously watched Mike getting closer towards the curtains of Pirate's Cove.

Foxy and Chica bite their lips, Chica placed both her fingers over her mouth.

Mike then opened the curtains slightly with his two fingers to take a little peak inside Pirate's Cove. Mike gulped. "Freddy, Freddy, Freddy." Mike whispered looking at Freddy. Freddy was sitting in the corner of the Cove with his back turned from Mike.

"Oh come on Freddy, what's the matter with you?" Mike was desperate for an answer from Freddy. He just wanted to make sure that Freddy was okay.

Freddy still continues to ignore Mike.

Mike continues to try and persuade Freddy a couple more times. Eventually Mike had decided to give up.

Mike reappears from behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove. He sighs. Foxy and Chica watch as Mike walks back over to them.

"So, how is he, Mike?" Chica asked. She was worried sick about Freddy. But at least he was home. But why was he being the way he is.

Mike didn't respond straight away. He sighed, looking down. He then shook his head slowly a couple of times. Mike looked towards the corner, not giving neither Foxy or Chica eye contact.

"He won't even speak to me. Who's knows what's wrong with him. But I think that Freddy needs his space for a while. He cannot perform like this, sorry." Mike explained.

Foxy and Chica's faces were a picture.

"But without Freddy. Who will lead the band? Who will be the main leader? Who will….who will…who will…." Chica panicked. She paced around, wondering back and forth and was totally and completely lost for words.

"Chica calm down." Mike explained to Chica, hoping that he would reassure her to calm down. But Chica was too busy panicking to even listen to Mike.

"Chica." Mike began, but he was interrupted by Chica muttering to herself constantly.

Mike rolled his eyes. The only thing he could do was grab Chica. Mike waited for Chica to walk towards him while she was pacing.

About a few seconds later, Chica had wondered towards Mike. Mike then prepared to take action. He made his move suddenly and grabbed Chica around the side. He wrapped his arm around her as much as his arm could stretch itself.

Chica was startled by the fact that she was suddenly grabbed by Mike ever so randomly.

She then face Mike. They looked into each other's eyes. There was silence for a couple of seconds to make sure that they had both calmed down.

"Chica. Right. You need to calm the hell down." Mike spoke softly into Chica's ear.

Chica gulped as she was unsure if she could do that. But she thought for a second, then she nodded slowly. "Okay." She whispered, trying to stay calm.

Mike then released his grip from around Chica. "Alrighty then." Mike smiled.

Now everybody had finally settled down.

* * *

Freddy could hear the guys whispering about him. He then crawled ever so quietly towards the curtains. He placed his fingers threw the curtain to take a careful, steady peak.

He lifted his ears and stayed really, really quiet so that he could hear their every word.

"I know, but he is the main character, we won't be able to do this without him." Chica whispered to Foxy and Mike. Freddy face was surprised by this.

What were they doing? What were they talking about? What about him? And…Where was Bonnie? What was going on here?

"But he won't talk to us, so we will have to perform without the captain." Foxy explained to Chica.

Whatever it was, it properly was more then likely not good.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. That Star is Shining For You

**Just a small notice that Katy was created by my little sister. Thanks Maddison. :D Katy is marvellous darling.**

* * *

It was the following morning of November 22-6:00AM. Mike was dreading the idea of how his boss may react to Freddy's behaviour.

Mike decided to be alone in his office for a while. He didn't want to get fired. He wanted to know what Freddy was up to behind everyone's backs.

But all Mike could now was to wait for his boss's arrival.

While for Freddy. He was still hanging around in Pirate's Cove sulking to and feeling really sorry for himself.

Mike stood outside Pirate's Cove and didn't leave the place. He had been standing there ever since Freddy first hid inside the cove.

Mike was hoping that Freddy would be ready to get back to the show stage in time before the boss arrives. But it didn't seem that way at this moment of time.

Then Chica walks up to Mike with Foxy by her side. She looks up at Mike, she was worried and sad looking in the eyes.

Foxy was worried too, but he didn't look as worried, this was because Foxy found it very hard to express his emotions. But truly he was about as worried as Chica was.

"Is he doing okay?" Chica looked into Mike's eyes looking very sad. Foxy looked down at Chica. He didn't want to see her sad.

Foxy was staying strong for Chica. Wasn't that what pirate's always do? Stay strong for their crew members?

Mike looked down. He didn't want to look or sound miserable as Chica was worried enough, he shouldn't stress her out any more then she already was. But he had to break the news to her as softly as he could possibly could.

Mike sighed and flapped his arms to his sides.

"No." Mike shook his head slowly a couple of times, explaining to his friends that Freddy properly wasn't doing well.

Chica looked down sadly. Foxy looked down at Chica, he looked sad because she as sad.

Chica then looked back up at Mike once again. "Has he even spoke or tried to say a little bit of what is bothering him?" Chica asked Mike, whispering.

Mike once again shook his head, looking sad. "Nope. Sorry. I guess that all we can do now for today is to leave Freddy alone for today so that he can have some time to think straight and we'll have to perform without him today, I guess." Was all that Mike could think of as he said this in a miserable sounding whisper.

"Oh no…" Chica placed her hands over her face. What were they all going to do without Freddy? He's the main star of the show for crying out loud.

But of course there was nothing else that his friends and Mike could possibly do. All they could do now was wait.

Maybe if they waited for about a day and some hours then maybe Freddy would be ready to tell them what was on that smart mind of his.

Foxy thought to himself for a moment, something that snapped right into his mind. "But how will I be able to perform with the cap'n inside my cove?" Foxy asked looking very concerned.

Mike could only just shrug. "I really don't know. Maybe we could ask Freddy to move somewhere else to sulk." Mike asked wondering.

Foxy and Chica thought for a minute. Mike had a point. They were properly going to perform without Freddy.

But if he didn't remove himself from Pirate's Cove then Foxy won't be able to perform either.

The guys began to discuss on what they should do. Then they had finally come to a decision.

Mike nodded in response to their idea before he turned around slowly and slowly and yet quietly walked over towards Pirate's Cove once more.

Foxy and Chica but their lips as they nervously watch as Mike sticks his head inside Pirate's Cove slightly.

"Freddy. Hey Freddy? Not to be a bother but can you please go and spent some time to yourself somewhere else, please? Foxy will need to perform later." Mike explained to Freddy that he would have to leave the Cove now.

Freddy didn't budge. He had his arms folded and his back still turned away from Mike.

Mike sighed. "Come on, Freddy or otherwise Foxy won't be able to perform." Mike was trying to reason with Freddy while also explaining the consequences to him if he didn't listen to his friends.

This comment made Freddy's ears lift up slightly, but the rest of his body remained still.

Freddy thought for a few seconds or even a moment to decided if he should budge or not.

"Now you wouldn't want that. Now wouldn't you?" Mike whispered asking Freddy, waiting for him to give him an answer or a sign. But Mike knew that Freddy would agree with him. He wasn't that heartless now was he?

After a couple of seconds, Freddy decided to move. He didn't look so happy to be disturbed. But if it was for the best.

Mike watched as Freddy moved away from the Pirate's Cove and inside the Backstage to be alone for a good while.

Mike slightly smiled. He felt really bad for making him move, but he couldn't stay there.

Mike followed and watched Freddy as he walked into the room ever so quietly. The room was very dark, there were no lights to turn on, but that was the way Freddy liked it.

A blade of light from the party rooms did shine into the Backstage room.

As they entered the room, Freddy immediately went to the corner of the room behind the table which contained some of the spare masks and costumes.

Mike stayed outside the door. He didn't want to see Freddy like this, but it was best to leave Freddy alone as Chica told Mike. "Thank you, Freddy." Mike smiled.

Freddy ignored Mike. He still had his arms crossed and was very upset.

Mike continued to look at Freddy for a while. Then he said something.

"Oh, Freddy. I wish that you would tell us what is wrong. We're your friends. We'll be there for you no matter what." Mike whispered to Freddy, he sounded…sad.

Freddy didn't reply. He just lowered his eyebrows more without Mike knowing.

Mike didn't know what Freddy was doing as he had his back turned from everyone ever since he had returned.

Mike had a feeling that Freddy was not going to answer. But Mike could also tell that Freddy wasn't completely ignoring him secretly.

Mike nodded and slowly closed the door for Freddy.

As Mike closed the door, Freddy's ears lifted and he turned his head to face the door.

His body tensed up. He trembled as all he could possibly think about…was Candy Cashskunk. Why did it have to be this way? Why did he have to meet her? But yet, he never regretted meeting her.

She did this thing to him like no other. She made him feel alive, warm, excited. She gave him butterflies that fluttered inside of his whole body, making him smile.

But he knew that their love would be a danger to their friends.

Freddy was frustrated. He released some of his frustration as he let one tear stroll slowly down his left eye.

Why did it hurt so much? Why did she make him feel the way that he does? What was it about this girl that made him feel new and like no other animatronic would?

Freddy didn't know what to do. He wanted her be with her so bad, but he can't.

Freddy curled up into a ball and silently cries to himself.

* * *

Bonnie was in the Kitchen, he was very sad and emotional. Why did he feel this way? Why did he feel this way for something that wasn't his kind?

Bonnie could help then but to clout his fist onto the table, making a loud noise. Bonnie the placed both his knuckles over his hard, stressed out, frustrated mind.

Bonnie tried his best not to cry. Luckily he manages to hold it in.

Bonnie them runs over to the fridge to get a drink of oil. He places down the carton onto the table and grabs himself a glass.

He opens the lid of the carton and lifts it off the table. He pours it until it fills all the way to the top.

He places down the carton and raises his glass and chugs down the oil within a matter of seconds.

He smashes down the glass that was now empty back onto the service. He then wipes the remains off from his lips.

Bonnie then somehow sees his reflection threw the empty glass.

He rubbed his hands threw the front of his head and then to the back. He sighed. He then was lost within his own thoughts.

"Mike would never love a man like me. Would he?" Bonnie thought to himself. He tried to deny his feelings, but he couldn't fight them anymore.

Bonnie then gets himself lost within his reflection once more. He looks at his bunny face and strokes his one hand against his chin.

"I am not even a man either, nor am I even a animal. I am a solid, metal life form that was created for a purpose….to entertain…I am not made to love, like or even feel…but how and why is this possible for me to do so?" Bonnie told himself inside his mind.

Chica was right. She also made him realise that he truly cared for the security guard. But he was too ashamed and embarrassed to admit his own tender feelings for Mike Schmidt.

Bonnie then looked up at the clock to check the time. "Oh, oh crap, the time!" Bonnie shouted frantically to himself.

Was it really that time already?! Bonnie races his way down the corridors and back into the party room. Nobody was there. Bonnie then looks around panicking.

Then he sees Chica all alone on the show stage. Bonnie then wonders over to the show stage. He quickly picks up his guitar from the corner of the show stage.

Bonnie then gets into his position. "I could have sworn that I heard Freddy earlier." Bonnie looked confused as he said this in his head.

Bonnie then leans forward slightly so that Chica could hear him whispering without anybody else hearing him.

"Psst, Chica. Chica. Psssssst!" Bonnie attempts to catch Chica's attention.

Eventually he finally gets her attention. Chica turns her head to face Bonnie.

"Yes, Bonnie?" Chica smiled as she asked Bonnie while whispering to him.

Bonnie then looks to his left. There was nothing there. He then looks to his right. There is also nothing or nobody there.

Bonnie then leans forward even closer to Chica, just to be on the safe side, making sure that nobody hears him.

"Where is he?" Bonnie whispers to Chica asking her with curiosity.

"He's Backstage sulking. He won't be able to perform today sadly." Chica answered, looking rather sad.

Bonnie was confused. Who was she talking about. Then Bonnie had realised who Chica was talking about.

"Oh, what. No, no. Not Freddy!" Bonnie shouted slightly. Bonnie then looks around his surroundings once more. Once again there was nobody there.

Bonnie then leans even more closer slightly. "I mean….err, you know…Mike." Bonnie began to blush when he mentioned that name to Chica.

Chica then smirked slightly. She just knew it. She was right. Bonnie does have a crush on Mike. It was so funny to see Bonnie blush like that.

"He went home." Chica replied. "Sorry that he left without saying goodbye, Bonnie. But he asked me to tell you that he said bye." Chica felt sorry for Bonnie, she wanted to tell him gently, without breaking his heart.

Bonnie looked disappointed. "Oh. Uh okay…" Bonnie tried to hid his emotions. Tonight was properly the last night that he was going to see Mike. And he never got to even say goodbye to him…

But Bonnie manage to somehow hid his emotions from Chica. Chica could sense that Bonnie was unhappy.

Everything felt like as if it was all falling apart lately.

But Bonnie and Freddy weren't alone. Chica had her own secret too.

Chica then looked over at Pirate's Cove. The curtains were closed and Foxy was not even heard from ever since he had returned back to Pirate's Cove.

Chica sighed sadly, as she stared into the Curtains with emotions.

* * *

Meanwhile, when the day was coming to an end, Candy was staring out of her window in her bedroom. She sat on the window sill and stared up into the stars.

She sighed as he leaned into her curtains. The fresh hair blew through the her face and hair, what a cool breeze it was tonight.

Candy felt really tired. Maybe even overtired. She haven't slept for hours.

She couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep. She didn't know what on earth was wrong with her.

Was she ill? Was it something that she had ate? Did something happen for her overnight?

Whatever it was, she didn't know how to express or even explain the illness.

But she was of course completely clueless of what was actually wrong with her. She was suffering with the most complicated and earliest disease of all….love.

What could she possibly do to cure her sickness? She didn't know.

Then Katy appears out of nowhere. She wanted to check if her best friend was alright.

"Hey, Candy. Are you alright?" Katy asks Candy with a soft, gentle tone in her voice. She looked very worried for her best friend.

Candy didn't respond immediately. She just gave out a massive sigh. "Maybe. Maybe not." Candy answered her best friend's question.

Katy could sense that something was bothering Candy, just by the look that was written all over her face.

"Well." Katy began to say as he walked over towards Candy's king size bed.

Katy then walks over to the bed to sit down for a bit. She then continues to finish the rest of her sentence to her friend.

"It doesn't seem like you're fine." Katy explains to Candy.

Candy just sighs with her back turned from Katy.

"I just need some rest, that's all, Katy." Candy looked down sadly.

Katy looked at Candy and looked down again. She then looks back up at Candy once again. She nods.

"Okay." Katy smiled. "If you need me to stay with you for the night, then…."

Candy then interrupts Katy. "No sweetie, I just need some alone time." Candy whispered softly. She looked up and smiled at Katy. "But, thank you for being so kind, sweetie."

Katy smiled at Candy. "Okay. But if you need me, I'll be downstairs. Okay?"

Candy nods. "Okay." Candy smiles promising as she makes her promise to her friend.

Katy then turns and slowly leaves Candy's bedroom. As she left, Candy's smile dropped again.

She then sits back down by her window sill and looks out at the stars. They were so beautiful and bright.

Candy then had a sudden feeling that Freddy was looking at the same very, big, shiny and beautiful star as she was.

Some people say that stars all look the same. But in Candy's eyes they all looked individual in their own rights….just like….Freddy.

This star made her feel as if she was with Freddy right now, even though she wasn't.

This star felt very special to Candy.

* * *

Freddy was staring outside the window as he had been sitting in the Backstage room all day, he felt very bored.

Freddy then noticed a big, bright shining star. It was so stunning and it felt rather magical to Freddy.

Then he had the strangest, most random and most sudden sensation going on inside of him.

He could feel it inside his heart that maybe just maybe that Candy was watching the very same star as he was.

Freddy then began to have a smile going across his face. This star made him feel as if he was with Candy again right now, even though he wasn't.

Freddy felt that this star was very special to him.

Freddy then felt as if he could remember something.

Freddy thinks to himself for a few moments. What was it that he could remember.

He knew that it was something, but he couldn't quite make it out on what it was.

Then Freddy had remembered. His ears lifted as he then remembered.

A little while ago, Golden Freddy had taught Freddy how to do his teleportation spell.

Freddy then smirked to himself.

"Fate shall never tear us apart. We'll be together, no matter what!" Freddy said to himself. He felt so proud of himself.

If he can master the teleporting spell then he could see Candy quickly and whenever, no matter what. This time he will make sure that none will know that he is gone.

Bonnie was locked inside the Closet. He cried to himself. He sat on the floor sobbing. He was never going to see Mike again now. He sniffed and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his hands.

He then wrapped his arms around his legs. He cried himself to sleep inside the closet.

Bonnie was very hurt. He was very hurt indeed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. The Date

**Hey guys, just to note that if you are not over 13, I would not recommend you reading this chapter due to some scenes. TRUST ME, DON'T DO IT OTHERWISE! I did warm you! ( ' ' )_/**

* * *

Freddy checks his surroundings as he sticks his head though the crack of the door.

Nothing or no one was there. Freddy then tip toes his way out of the room. "Where is everybody?" He thought to himself.

The party rooms and the show stage were completely empty. Well it was night time after all, so this was indeed the perfect opportunity for Freddy to sneak quietly into the back room.

Freddy tip toes his way down the hall and heads for his destination. Freddy slowly and quietly opens that squeaky, old door.

His hands explore around to find the light switch. He finds it. Freddy flicks on the light switch.

The light wasn't the best quality as it was old and flicking from time to time. But Freddy didn't mind that. He just wanted to see the girl of his dreams again.

Freddy then rummages throughout the storage boxes inside the room, hoping to find what he was looking for.

After almost fifteen whole minutes of searching, Freddy had finally found what he was looking everywhere for.

"Ha ha!" Freddy shouts as he pulls out the teleporting tool.

"If I just get this thing working then I will be the happiest bear out there!" Freddy smiled as he looked down at the tool.

Freddy closed his eyes and took a big, deep breath. He breathes out again and opens up his eyes.

He was ready!

Freddy then winds up the machine right after he types in his destination. The machine then makes the noise of a little girl giggling. This confused Freddy.

"Maybe GF uses that noise to scare the living day lights out of new security guards." Freddy thought to himself. Maybe, just maybe.

Freddy might ask Golden if that is the case. Then again if he tells Golden about him knowing about his machine.

Freddy decides that he should just keep this little secret to himself and no one else.

Then the tool began to rumble into Freddy's hands. "Wha-what is going on here?" Freddy asked himself, worrying as he had not a clue what was going on with the machine.

The rumbling then became more aggressive, Freddy gripped on even tighter to the tool.

Then suddenly, before he could say or even react to anything else, Freddy then suddenly vanishes. Poof.

Outside Candy Cashskunk's Chippie. Everything was silent, it was a very peaceful and yet very chilly night.

About a few seconds later, the silence was broken. Freddy then appeared out of nowhere. He almost falls over as he teleported so fast that his body wasn't at all expecting it.

But he managed to keep himself balanced out. He placed his hand immediately onto his head as his legs felt like jelly and his head felt like it was floating.

"What the heck was that all about." Freddy whispered to himself as he rubbed his temple slightly.

Freddy turns around and he looks at the Chip shop. He smiles warmly, he felt a rush of excitement fill inside his body. He just couldn't wait to see her again…

…And this time it wasn't going to be the last, maybe they could be together after all.

Freddy then remembered his manors. He looked around himself, hoping to find a somewhat decent present to give to Candy.

"S***! Why didn't I get something for Candy before I left. I could've gave her a slice of pizza from Fazbear's." Freddy whispered, shouting at himself.

But then he found something. Something that might not be much, but it was hopeful decent enough to give to his girl.

Freddy looked down at the little patch of the only greenest of grass in the coulter sack.

Lying right in the centre of the grass was a beautiful living rose. How was it still alive Freddy thought inside his mind.

Whatever, Freddy wonders on over to check it out. He analysis the Rose. Every petal was still in tac and it was the reddest of red. It was perfect.

What luck, how did Freddy get so lucky to find just a random flower out of the blues.

Freddy then gently places his hand around the Rose and gently pulls it off the ground. Freddy then places it into his pocket, he wanted to give it to her as a surprise.

Freddy couldn't help but imagine how great tonight would be seeing her again. Unlike any other girl she was like an angel to Freddy.

An angel that was like no other. Her beauty was like the sun, only much prettier. Wait. What, was that even possible?

Any hoo, there was no time to go off track, Freddy had limited time as always from today to see that girl. There was no time to loose.

Now that Freddy had struck luck to find her something, he just had to see and give her the Rose now.

Freddy stands outside the door and rings the door bell, which was still working surprisingly. Freddy took a big deep breath, then he removed his top hat for a second and licks his hands and then grooms his hair with his hand and places his top hat back on his head.

Freddy waited for a while. No nobody had answered the door. Freddy then checked his watch that Mike had given to him a while ago now. He had been standing outside, waiting for about ten minutes now or more.

Freddy sighs. No body was going to answer. He presses the door bell again randomly before turning around to leave.

The heartbroken Freddy starts to walk away from the premises…before the door opens suddenly.

Freddy doesn't hear the door opening and continues to walk away.

"Freddy!" Candy shouts, she was in so much disbelief right now. Was that really him?

Freddy suddenly halts and his ears perked up. He then turns around. He and Candy look into one another's eyes for a few seconds.

She smiled at Freddy while her eyes began to tear up. Was it really him? She kept on thinking. Or was she dreaming it? If she was she wishes that she would never wake up ever again.

Freddy smiled back at her so sweet and lovingly. Then Candy runs outside from her doorstep and runs up at top speed to Freddy. Freddy then runs up to Candy as well.

Once the door had reached each other, they embraced into a long, happy and relieved hug.

Candy sniffs. She tries to stay strong and tries to keep it all together, but she was just so happy to see and touch Freddy once more.

Freddy then pulls Candy in closer to him. "Shh. I'm here now Candy." Freddy whispered, reassuring the tearful skunk.

Candy then sniffed away her tears. "I know, but…I was so afraid. I was scared that maybe…I would never see you again." Candy whispered into Freddy's ear in between gasping and crying.

Freddy just smiled as a tear ran down his face. "Me too." He whispered suddenly.

Later Freddy was inside chilling on the sofa with Katy while waiting for his date to come back downstairs.

"So…your Katy?" Freddy asked the cat as she was munching away on her popcorn while watching the soaps on television. Freddy wanted to get to know Katy a bit better, he wanted Katy to trust and like him as he was going out now with her best friend.

Katy just continues to eat her popcorn. Then she turns her head and looks at Freddy. "And you must be Freddy?" She asked him.

Freddy could tell that Katy was slightly shy, she had never really ever met Freddy before, but now was the chance for them to get to know each other.

"Yep, that's me." Freddy chuckles feeling very awkward. He didn't want to make the girl feel uncomfortable. But he knew that it wasn't his fault either.

There was yet another silence between the cat and bear. Freddy won't stop until he makes a friend with Katy. Katy munching was the only noise that was heard apart from the noises coming from the TV as well.

Freddy looks at Katy, then he turns away, but watches her eating her popcorn once again. "Sooooo…" Freddy looked up at the roof as he was lost for what to think. He twiddled his thumbs.

"You like to keep up with the opera's?" Freddy asked Katy out of curiosity, mainly to try and to start a conversation with her.

Katy hides her face under her hair from Freddy.

Freddy then looks down and sighs after waiting a few seconds for Katy to reply, which she didn't. Katy wins and Freddy gives up trying to talk with her. Maybe she just didn't like him or something.

"Yes." Said a gentle whisper. Freddy's ears and head perk, he then turns back around to look at Katy once more.

"Pardon?" Freddy asks Katy, to reassure that he wasn't hearing things.

Freddy waits for a few moments for Katy to reply. Katy then turns her head slowly to face Freddy.

She then began to grow a little smile, which slowly appeared across her face.

"Yes." She whispered shyly. Freddy then smiled. He did it. She spoke to him.

Then suddenly Candy walks her way down the staircase.

Freddy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

Candy appeared in a bright pink dress which was a mild shade of pink. She had her hair tied up into a bun with a small piece of her hair going down each side of her pretty face.

She had hot royal purple eyeshadow on with bright red lipstick. She looked….beautiful….so angelic….so…..lovely.

Freddy watched as Candy posed at the bottom of the stairs, she then slowly flutters her eyes.

Freddy's eyes then dropped, his heart pounded with pure excitement, he smiled and his right eye then begins to twitch.

"Wow." Was all that Freddy could let out. She looked so stunning, he couldn't explain how beautiful she looked. Then again, she always was beautiful in his eyes.

Candy then slowly begins to walk up to Freddy. She looks down as she blushes to herself. She then chuckles slightly as she stands right in front of Freddy.

Freddy smiles at her adorable behaviour. Yet he could tell that she was shy and trembling with nervousness.

"So, anyways. I am so glad that you made it tonight, Freddy." Candy smiled giving Freddy eye contact before quickly looking away again blushing.

Freddy's smile them grows wider. "You…you look so beautiful." Freddy whispered smiling. Katy watched as Freddy complemented Candy as he stared at her romantically.

Candy places her hand over her shoulder, she shrugs her shoulders as she blushes hard.

"Thanks." She smiles.

Freddy and Candy turn away for a second at the very same time. They place both their hands over their shoulders and close their eyes tightly. They blush.

Then they sigh and turn back around to face each other. Candy smiles at Freddy. Freddy does the very same. The he holds out his hand to Candy.

She knows what he was saying. Then she slowly places her hand into Freddy's.

Candy giggles and pulls Freddy follow her up the stairs. Freddy's face was surprised as he was not expecting to be suddenly dragged up the stairs.

Freddy wanted to follow her up the stairs. He would do anything to make her smile.

A couple of minutes later, Candy takes Freddy up to the very top of the rooftops.

He smiles as she helped him get up onto the roof.

Freddy looks around him. The sky was so beautiful that night. The stars were glistening, the sky itself was a dashing shade of Midnight Blue and the moon was a full bright light shining down onto the world.

Freddy was amazed. He had never seen a sight so beautiful. He had never been so high up in the sky either.

Freddy looked down at the floor. They were at least eighteen feet in the air. Freddy continues to look around him.

Candy just smiled in the background. "Sure is a beautiful night, isn't it?" Candy smiled romantically, before she fluttered her eyes slowly at Freddy a couple of times.

Freddy then turns around to face Candy. He smiled. Then Freddy begins to slowly walk back over to her.

"So." Freddy began, but he was feeling a little bit shy.

Candy looks up at Freddy, waiting for him to finish.

"So..um." Freddy struggles to swallow enough bravery to talk to Candy while scratching the back of his head.

Candy then looked worried. Was Freddy okay?

"So…can I take this dance?" Freddy offered his hand out to Candy.

Candy was stunned. She thought for a moment. Freddy was beginning to sweat. Had he made her uncomfortable? Candy then notice the sweat drop that was rolling down Freddy's bear face. She panicked a bit, she didn't mean or wanted to make him uncomfortable.

Candy was super excited. Or course she wanted to dance with Freddy.

"Yes." She whispered.

Freddy couldn't believe his ears. She looked as if she wasn't too sure.

"Are…are you..pretty sure?" Freddy asked Candy in disbelief. He wanted to make sure that she was comfortable with it. He could sense that something was wrong.

"Yeah, it's just…." Candy stops and rubs her arm feeling awkward.

"Just…what?" Freddy gently approached Candy.

Candy wasn't too sure if she should tell Freddy. He might just laugh at her or even ditch her, or even both!

Candy then decided that she couldn't dare share it with him. "Oh..it's nothing…never mind." Candy turned around and sat down on the roof with her hands on her chin and elbows on knees.

Freddy felt bad. He wanted Candy to trust him and she could. She just had to believe.

Freddy walks on over and takes a seat right next to Candy on the right.

"Candy, you don't have to be afraid. I won't judge you." Freddy spoke softly reassuring Candy and giving her his trust.

Candy then sighed. She looked around a couple of times. Then she whispered. "Okay. But you promise not to TELL anyone?" Candy sounded pretty serious in tone.

Freddy nodded. "Of course. I promise." Freddy marked his word.

Candy then sighed, she wasn't looking forward to telling him. "I have never ever danced before." Candy explained feeling awkward.

Freddy was silent for a while. He didn't know how to respond. But he smiled.

"Hey, don't worry…I will teach you." Freddy reassured Candy sounding so soft in voice.

Candy thought for a few moments. She never had danced before, but Freddy was offering to teach her! She felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach. She was excited.

She looked at Freddy, giving him a loving smile. She then nods slowly a couple of times. "Okay." She smiles.

Freddy then stands up. He takes out his hand, offering to help Candy up back onto her feet.

Candy takes Freddy's hand and Freddy pulls her up quickly.

Freddy placed his hands onto hers. She had such soft, gentle and much smaller hands compare to his.

Their hands were a perfect fit. Freddy gives Candy a smile. She then smiles back at Freddy.

Candy was startled by Freddy pulling her expectedly backwards. Freddy then had a song playing in his mind. He attempts and successfully dances with Candy to the beat that flowed inside of him.

Candy was unsure. But Freddy shown her how to move her feet without even saying a single word.

Dancing of course was like singing, but without words and with a variety of movements.

Candy wasn't too sure and was afraid of screwing up. But Freddy was taking care of her, so she had no need to be afraid.

Eventually Candy had mastered the dancing rhythm and was smiling. She was beginning to enjoy herself a bit more and was slowly becoming less afraid each time.

Candy and Freddy chuckled slightly as they were enjoying each other's company very much.

Freddy then spun Candy around and she span in rhythm and pure excitement. She span around for at least five seconds or more.

Freddy just watched as she span. She span in slow motion in Freddy's eyes as he romantically watched his angel spin around like she was in swan lake or something.

* * *

Bonnie continues to stay in the Supply Closet, he was struggling to cope and wasn't doing very well at all. What had happened to him?

He never gets to see the one he has fallen in love with ever again since the boss wouldn't let him even come near the restaurant as a guest or anything.

Why was Mr. Fazbear so cruel, nasty and harsh. He didn't really even care for the animatronics either. He only liked them for the fact that they made money for him.

Bonnie cries and sobs to himself. What was he going to do now? Then Bonnie had realised something.

Mike would have never been fired, if it wasn't worth for…..

…Freddy!

Bonnie then stops crying immediately and his eyes go red as he plans out his revenge. He will destroy Freddy Fazbear!

And nothing or no one could stop him now.

Chica, nor Foxy, nor anybody….

….including Mike Schmidt…..

Bonnie then looks up as his flashy, glowing no red eyes were ready to seek out their revenge.

Chica was wondering how Bonnie was doing, she hasn't seen him all night. She hoped and prayed that he was okay. She sat there looking so sad. Everything was falling apart slowly.

Soon enough the restaurant would properly become bankrupt and the animatronics themselves will lose everything.

Their life, their home, each other and everything that mattered most to them.

Foxy was sitting down on the edge of the show stage. He was trying to play on Bonnie's guitar. Foxy didn't know how to play a guitar, but what else was he going to do?

Freddy was gone, Mike was gone, happiness was gone, hope was now gone too and everyone was sad.

Chica looked at Foxy sadly. She didn't want him to be sad.

Night time was the time that everyone would get together in the part rooms, play some games, have a laugh, catch up with one another and have a grand old time.

But everything was lost. Nothing was the same without Freddy and Mike.

What hurt Chica a lot as well was the fact that Bonnie had lost Mike and soon enough she would lose somebody too…..

…Foxy.

Chica was programmed to love Freddy and sometimes her and Freddy would duet on the show stage for the kids.

So Freddy and Chica knew how to dance with a partner.

But Freddy and Chica never were able to feel anything for one another. With each other they felt, not right, incompatible and lonely.

Chica's heart was to belong to Freddy. But she had realised lately that she wanted to give her heart to somebody else from Freddy.

Ever since Foxy had saved her life, she felt so happy, excited, warm, comforted and complete around him.

But would he feel the same way about her? Was a question that always rang through Chica's mind. She wanted him so bad. But how would she do that? How would she tell him?

Foxy then manages to learn how to tune the guitar and he sings a very sad ballad.

Chica walked into the bathroom while Foxy's ballad echoed throughout the restaurant.

Chica wanted to keep everything together. She walked around the restaurant while listening to Foxy singing, hoping that a miracle would happen. But she knew that it was never going to be possible.

Chica rested her hands on one of the sinks in the bathroom and looked down.

Chica then silently cried in the ladies' bathrooms. She looks at herself in the mirror above the sink. She was a mess. They all were.

Chica then looks back down and continues to cry.

All that there was that night was sadness, no security guard to keep them company, no Freddy to giggle with, everyone was separated from one another because they didn't want to see each other being sad.

Foxy's ballad was heard outside the restaurant as well. The song was so sad and really did fit with the sadness and situation that was going on right now.

* * *

Candy and Freddy were star gazing while sitting on the rooftops. Tonight sure was a very beautiful and magical night.

"The stars are really beautiful tonight." Candy whispered as she was wowed by the beauty within the skies that night.

Freddy smiled as well. "Yeah."

Freddy then looked down and placed his hand onto Candy's. Candy was startled by this.

She then looks up and Freddy looking very amazed.

Freddy was lost in her sparkling eyes. They were like diamonds at night time.

Candy then blushed, her eyes sparkled but she managed to smile. Freddy then smiled too.

The two then began to get closer to each other and closer.

Then Freddy snapped back to reality. "Oh, I forgot to give this to you." Freddy then went to look in his pocket.

Candy was curious to know what he was going to give to her.

A moment later, Freddy had found what he was looking for. Freddy then pulls out a beautiful, still living, in one piece still, the most reddest of red Rose that Candy had ever seen in her whole life.

Candy gasps, she was u believed of how such a beautiful rose could exist.

"Oh, Freddy!" Candy smiled warmly as he gave her the Rose. "It is so, so beautiful."

Freddy was glad that she liked it, by the look on his face Candy could tell that was what he was thinking.

"Really? I'm sorry if I couldn't get you anything truly special. I wasn't thinking straight." Freddy explained to Candy, feeling very bad that he could not try much harder to really get her something that was really special.

"Oh don't, be. I understand. Freddy this is the most beautiful, radiant and the most thoughtful and the most special thing that anyone has ever given to me." Candy's eyes were large, cute and sparkled as she expressed her most gratitude as much as she could possible to Freddy.

Freddy was so glad that she liked it. She was a wonderful girl. Very polite, grateful and truly amazing just the way she was.

Freddy then reached out for the Rose and Candy let him have the Rose for a while.

Freddy then stroked Candy's hair on her right side and the gently placed the Rose in his other hand into Candy's hair.

Candy then let Freddy have a moment to look at her with the Rose now in her hair. Freddy was absolutely astonished.

She was the most radiant, beautiful and the most amazing girl that he had ever met in his whole life.

Candy and Freddy smiled at one another for a while. Then Freddy got closer to Candy, she was alright with this.

Freddy then leaned forward and slowly closed his eyes and he finally pressed his lips against Candy's.

Candy closed her eyes as Freddy touched her mouth.

The two continue to kiss passionately for a while, not wanting to let each other's lips go.

Freddy and Candy then slowly parted after a whole minute of kissing for the very first time in their whole lives.

Candy then snuggled her head onto Freddy's. "I love you, Freddy Fazbear." She whispered smiling.

Freddy smiled very warmly and lovingly at this. "I love you too, Candy Cashskunk." Freddy smiled, whispering back to her.

Freddy and Candy got up hand and hand, not being able to take their eyes off one another for even a second.

They decided to get back inside as it was getting cold and….

….and they had to very same idea on what they were going to do next before the night was through.

Freddy and Candy carefully helped each other to get off the rooftops and back inside.

They looked at each other straight away as they got back inside.

Freddy then pushes Candy against the wall and the two begin to make out passionately and excitedly.

Freddy felt his heart racing. Candy felt his heart racing, but he was not alone as her heart beats as if she has just ran a million miles.

The two kept crashing into walls as they continued to kiss violently while trying to reverse into Candy's bedroom.

Candy reverses and Freddy helps her by pushing her into the bedroom.

Freddy then tries to get inside Candy's mouth, she then attempts to do the very same thing.

Their tongues began to dance gracefully. Then their tongues wrestled and went around each other's mouths.

Candy then rips off Freddy's bow tie and chucks it into the corner of her bedroom.

Freddy then placed his hand around Candy's butt, his hand raced around her butt and then slowly goes up her dress and he tries to pull it off.

He tries to take off her dress. Candy helps Freddy to take off her dress. This sent chills down their spines as they took one another's clothes off.

Freddy then pulls away for a second to catch his breath.

The two of them are gasping for air frantically. "What?" Candy asked Freddy, wondering if something was wrong.

Freddy did not reply as a few seconds after she asked him he carried on kissing her.

Freddy and Candy were bitting each other's lips. Freddy was tasting her cherry lipgloss.

It tasted so lush. Candy then reversed onto the bed. Candy groaned in such pleasure as they continued to kiss. Freddy then began to groan as well as they continued with their making out session.

Tonight was a celebration, they were now officially a couple and they could finally be together again.

* * *

"Boss! Boss!" Shouted Toy Bonnie as he ran up to the Marionette.

"What? What is it, minion?" Marionette shouted wanting to know what he was being called for.

"Have you found your bride yet?" T. Bonnie asked Marionette. The toys were desperately searching for days to find the Puppet a bride. But they had no luck. Either the Puppet didn't want them or the girl didn't want him or they just weren't his type.

Marionette just glared at T. Bonnie and shook his head with his hands placed on his hips.

"Nope. Got any other girls that I may like to be my bride?" Marionette asks T. Bonnie.

"Well, we do I.. I mean… We do have a girl in mind as a matter of fact." Toy Bonnie nervously began to sweat, but he smiled as much as he could. He was sacred that Marionette was going to yell at him again.

Mari was very scary when he is angry.

Marionette stamps his way closer to T. Bonnie. "Tell me who. And tell me now!" Marionette hissed, demanding for an answer from T. Bonnie.

"Um…um…i…well..O-I… Uh we…." T. Bonnie could only let put nervous jitters as Marionette terrifies him very much when he is in this kind of mood. Impatient, demanding and very loud.

"SPIT IT UP!" Mari shouts impatiently as he leaned to down T. Bonnie's height.

Toy Bonnie shivers in fear. "Her…her name…is...Candy Cashskunk….sir." Toy Bonnie hide his face under his clipboard which he was holding in his sweaty hands, afraid that Marionette was going to slap him again.

Marionette's angry face then turned to a thinking face and was no longer looking angry and temperamental.

Marionette then leans right back up. "Candy Cashskunk, you say?" Marionette sounded calm, cool and collected.

"Why yes…..si…sir." T. Bonnie shakes while chittering his teeth together constantly.

Marionette walks over to his window with his hands behind his back. "Hmmmm, she sounds like just the girl."

There was silence between the both for a while. Until the brave little T. Bonnie broke it.

"What we gonna do sire?" T. Bonnie asked his leader.

"Gather the rest of the toys. Today is a Thursday and we will get this girl on Saturday. We will get this Candy Cashskunk and she will be my perfect bride!" Marionette smiled.

Then the Marionette let out a massive, loud, almighty, determined and very evil laugh. The thunder clashes as he laughs.

TO BE CONTINUED.

* * *

**HI my dudes and divas, so sorry that this chapter/update took so long. I have been ill for the past couple of days, college work and most of all trying to add to this story. Luckily I have my ideas again for this story now. **

**Anyways, I will see you my dudes and divas next chapter. PEACE OUT! ;)**


	9. Evil Awakens

"Aye aye, sir!" Toy Bonnie posed giving the Marionette the sign that he got the signal.

Marionette nodded, his hands were behind his back as most of the time.

"Nothing can stop me now!" He sneered with an evil smirk written upon his face. He walks out of the room, continuing to smirk evilly.

* * *

Freddy and Candy had finished their little "fun" session and we're just chilling out together, enjoying one another's company, wishing that the night would never end.

Freddy then turned his head slightly to look at what Candy was doing. She just laid there, looking, kinda….guilty about something?

Freddy then sat up slightly and began to stroke Candy's messy hair. "Hey, you alright my sweet?" Freddy whispered.

He then slides over slightly to get closer to her and lies back down once again.

Candy didn't respond at first. She then let's out a massive sigh. She then turns to her left and snuggles her head onto Freddy's bare chest.

"What have we done?" Candy sighed, feeling quite ashamed of herself. But it was done now. Her and Freddy did a thing and they could do nothing to change it now.

Freddy looked above him and then looked back down at Candy. He then proceeds to rub her tensed up shoulders which were the only thing as well as her head that were not covered by the duvets.

Freddy didn't know what to say. Yes, what they have done was properly the worst thing that they have done. But temptation got the very best of them. Candy should've told Freddy to stay away for good. Candy should've let him in.

"As long as you're mine for this moment."Freddy felt the same way as Candy. Confused, ashamed and yet happy.

Freddy and Candy then embraced into a long, warm, loving hug. Freddy was right Candy was thinking right now.

As long as they had each other for however as long as they needed, that was all that had mattered.

Freddy then gently pecks Candy on her forehead for two seconds.

Candy sighed as she nuzzled her head into Freddy's chest. Freddy groaned in pleasure. She mad him feel happy and content and he could tell that he did the same to her.

The two then ended up falling asleep with one another.

Everything was feeling absolutely perfect, but of course that obviously wasn't the case as the world would not stop for these two.

The night wasn't going to last much longer and Freddy had completely forgot about returning to Freddy's in time. He was getting lacksey daisy.

* * *

Bonnie all the while has been in the kitchen for over a hour now sharpening a long, sharp, dangerous kitchen knife used for cutting meat, he had a very sinister look apron his face.

He remembers when he and Freddy were singing on the Show Stage during their first day. They seemed happy, getting along. They were like two peas in a pod. Just like brothers.

Bonnie always looked up to Freddy like a slightly older brother. But lately Freddy had just been caring about himself and rejecting his little brother like friend.

But all those good times were just...gone now….Freddy had betrayed them. Freddy had cost Mike his job and Bonnie felt empty and very isolated. Bonnie then turned around.

He walked over to the door slowly. He looked down, very deep in thought.

He closed his eyes slowly as he was thinking. _"What am I doing? I'm bound to be making a huge mistake here, aren't I?"_ Bonnie thought before he was thinking about what he was doing.

He continued to just stand there for a little while. _"But he took Mike away from me."_ Bonnie then growled. _"That stupid bitch of a bear!"_ Bonnie snarled in his mind.

Bonnie snarls which then turns into a long and louder each second he screamed as he turned around and jumps on top of a Freddy plushie and chops off its head within one slice. The head flies off the body.

Bonnie slowly approaches to where the head had rolled to, he stops. Bonnie lifts up his one foot and then places it down onto the now body less Freddy plush head.

The head squeaks as he crushes it beneath his foot. "I guess that it's time to place this bear to sleep." Freddy whispered to himself, now feeling like he had the power.

Bonnie's eyes looked up at the wall, Bonnie then began to snicker and smirked. His eyes began to fire with ruby, fiery red.

Bonnie was ready as he was preparing to strike his revenge. He had gotten use to Freddy's newest little pattern now…he will return….but this time, he will never be able to escape again either.

Bonnie then slowly walks his way down the corridor with his eyes narrowed holding the knife like a gun with his right hand as the left held on slightly to the blade.

* * *

Chica poked her head through Pirate's Cove. "Foxy? Foxy, are you there?" Chica whispered. She opened the curtain a bit wider.

She could see Foxy, snoring in a deep sleep in the corner of Pirate's Cove.

Being out of order, Foxy believed that he could be as laid back as he possibly could. Chica rolled her eyes. Then she walks into Pirate's Cove very quietly and sits down next to the sleeping fox.

She then placed her hands down onto his chest and began to slowly shake him to try and wake him up.

"Foxy." Chica whispers as she shakes him. Foxy just snorts for a moment, but he doesn't wake up. Chica then began to shake him a bit more frantic. "Foxy! Foxy, wake up!" Chica begged Foxy to wake up, her voice sounded a bit terrified about something.

But Foxy just groaned and placed his arms over his head, he was in a very deep sleep and he didn't want to be interrupted.

Chica began to panic, she groans out of frustration and then she looked around to make sure that nothing was approaching him and her.

She knew that she couldn't keep it quite anymore now so she would properly have to shout.

"FOXY!" Chica shouts. Foxy then gets straight up onto his feet. "Yar, who be wakin' up a pirate during his slumber?" Foxy shouted sounding aggressive.

Chica on the other hand was startled by Foxy's reaction. She then lifted her finger up shaking. "Um, th-th-that would be me…." Chica whispered in a very nervous tone.

Foxy turned around his face looked very angry. Then he realised who it was. It was Chica the Chicken gal, what he always named her.

Foxy's angry expression immediately faded. "Oh, hey lass, sorry if I scared ya like that!" Foxy apologised feeling awkward for his strange reaction.

Chica smiled slightly. "Don't worry, Foxy. I know that you won't hurt me." Chica looked down blushing hard with her hand behind her back.

Foxy's face was wide as he was looking at Chica listening to her.

"I trust you…" Chica blushes as she looks up at Foxy. This conversation was beginning to make Foxy blush as well.

Foxy then turned around. He looked down with his eyes shut. "Why is the lass always being so nice to me?" Foxy's voice egoed inside his mind. But it was indeed true.

Foxy then turned back around after opening his eyes once he had made sure that his blushing was gone and looks at Chica. "Fine, whatever. What maybe wrong, me lass?" Foxy asked Chica.

Chica looks around her and looks down, trying her best to not sound awkward. "Well, there is a huge noise in the kitchen and it's really scaring me!" Chica quickly says panicking.

Foxy took a while to gather in the information that he was just told as Chica was speaking way to fast for him to get the first time so he had to repeat what she had said in his mind a couple of times.

Then he was finally able to respond back to her. "Aw, come on lass. It's properly only Bonnie messing around." Foxy reassured Chica.

"But it doesn't sound like Bonnie!" Chica replied.

"Then what may they sound like lass?" Foxy asked Chica to try to get some information so that he could possibly try to figure out who was creating the footsteps.

Chica then took a deep breath. How could she explain the noises that she heard not too long ago.

Then she got it. "Well they sounded a little smaller then our feet, but they sounded taller then us." Chica tried to explain.

Foxy thought for a while. "Mmm. Big in height but small size in feet, aye?" Foxy wanted to double check with Chica.

Chica nodded a couple of times. "Yep."

Foxy didn't know what to say, he couldn't recall anybody in this very restraint that was taller then them and yet had smaller feet. Who could those footsteps possibly belong to?

He looked at Chica. "I have no idea of who or what these footsteps may belong to lass, but we better go and check it out." Foxy made himself sound very brave so that Chica would feel much secured and safe.

Chica just swallows that hard lump in her throat which was very dry. She wasn't too sure about this, the noises have been freaking the life out of her for the past five to ten minutes and she was too terrified to even leave Pirate's Cove because of it.

But she had to be strong….somehow….

Chica looked up at Foxy, she had finally made up her mind. She nods slowly a couple of times in response. "Okay." She spoke softly.

Foxy smiled. He turned around to open up the curtains. The coast was clear strangely enough.

Foxy leaped out of the curtains. He checked his surroundings to make sure that it was definitely safe for Chica to leave Pirate's Cove as well.

Foxy turned around to look back at the cove. "Ya can come out now lass." Foxy told Chica that it was now safe for her to follow.

Chica peaked out slowly from the curtains, she looked around her. She wasn't too sure.

"Don't be scared lass, you can trust me, remember?" Foxy held out his hand to Chica.

Foxy was right, but Chica did trust him,she had no doubt in his instincts, but she was just terrified of the worst that could happen to the both of them.

Chica nods and then she slowly reaches out her hand to place it into Foxy's. She felt a rush of excitement flowing through her body when her hand became in contact with Foxy's, but she was afraid that he would not have the same secret feelings for her that she had for him.

Chica followed Foxy as they slowly entered the corridor. Chica's face was feeling really warm like a fire on a cold Christmas Day, she was blushing again.

She knew that Foxy only wanted her to feel safe as a friend but she imagined that he was holding her hand in a romantic way. But a girl could dream after all now couldn't she?

The corridor was dark, creepy and felt dangerous at night.

Chica hugged on tightly to Foxy.

She felt secured with him around her, he was brave, strong, fearless and…handsome.

No stop it Chica, was what Chica would continue to herself. They were only suppose to be friends. Foxy would never feel the same way for her, so why would he feel the same way for her?

Foxy stopped walking and looked down at her as he could sense that Chica was somewhat frustrated about something. "Yar okay there lass?" He asked her in a gentle tone.

Chica snapped back into reality and she looked up at Foxy. She blinked a couple of times. "Yes….I'm…o-okay." She tried her best to sound normal, but she was feeling very awkward right now.

Foxy looked at Chica for a moment and then he looked straight back up and continues to walk down the corridors, Chica follows not far behind.

The corridors just give Chica the hippey jeepeys, no doubt about it.

But the two of them were completely unaware that they were secretly being watched. The figure looked angry at them. He watched as they walked down the creepy corridors.

All that was seen of him was black with white, glowing eyes. He smiled and then he slightly starts to chuckle for a few seconds.

Then he flew off somewhere and disappeared out of nowhere, like magic.

As Foxy and Chica continued to walk down the corridors, then sudden footsteps were heard, much like the ones that Chica was on about.

Foxy and Chica stopped walking and turned around quickly. What was that noise? Was it nearby? Was it bad news?

They were completely unsure for what it was, but it didn't sound like good news, that was for sure.

"Bonnie?" Chica's voice egoed. She reversed closer to Foxy. "Bonnie, is that you?" Chica called out for Bonnie again, hoping that he would respond this time.

Chica was hoping that it was Bonnie, because if it was, they would have nothing to worry about.

The noises started to sound like they were getting closer.

Foxy and Chica tip toes backward at the same time. Then their backs touched. Chica and Foxy both quickly turned around and gasped, afraid of what they just touched.

They then began to calm down a bit when they turned around to realise that it was only them. But they could still hear the noises and they weren't getting any better or quieter.

Chica began to start sweating. "Bonnie! Come on! This isn't funny…" Chica nervously spoke.

"Then why are you laughing?" Asked a very spine-chilling voice.

Chica froze, her eyes went wide and sweat was running down her face like a drain. The voice was coming from behind her and Foxy.

Chica was still for a few moments, but she finally found the courage to slowly turn around to check out what was talking to her. Was it the culprit of the footsteps?

She turned around. "Oh no….not you…" She gasped.

The mysterious figure then approaches her. Chica scream out of being terrified.

Foxy too was grabbed by some other mysterious figures, they looked like they were helping the one that attacked Chica. Chica's scream egoed across the whole restaurant.

* * *

Bonnie was in the Supply Closet. He turned around quickly. He gasped, he recognised that scream from anywhere. "Chica…" He spoke softly.

* * *

Freddy woke up immediately. He had just had a dreadful nightmare about his friends. A evil force had swarmed throughout the restaurant and had taken them away from him.

He knew it was all just a dream, but he knew that his mind was telling him that he was late to go back to the restaurant…or was he?

Since he could teleport like his golden counterpart now, he had nothing to worry about. He checked for the time on the wall in Candy's bedroom.

It was now 5:59AM. He had to leave now. He looked over at Candy. She was sleeping like an angel, he smiled.

_"I sorry that I have to leave now my sweet….but don't you worry, I have some plans for you tonight…"_ Freddy whispered.

He had finally thought of a way for both him and Candy to finally be happy together.

Freddy then slowly disappeared. Candy wakes up slowly and then she groans a bit in a happy way, she smiles. She turns over to see Freddy, but…he was gone...

Candy sat up in the bed with the blanket covering her body. She looked around and then she looked up at her clock and realised what the time was as she read it.

"Freddy…"

* * *

**Will Freddy be up for the surprises that await him at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?**

**Will Bonnie actually kill Freddy?**

**What surprise plans does Freddy have for Candy?**

**What has taken Foxy and Chica? And will they make it out alive?**

**STAY TUNED FOR NEXT TIME IN FOREVER YOUR FAZBEAR !**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Freddy's Plans

Freddy strolled happily down the corridors in his restaurant. Words could not be able to even describe his happiness. But he didn't realise what he was in for.

As he enters into the Party Room, Freddy looks around as he flicks the lights on. Freddy stands there by the light switch, observing the territory, he took a long deep breath, in….and back and out again.

He smiles, looking really proud and mighty of himself. He sighs. "Another day at my wonderful place that I like to call, home." Freddy said to himself. He thought that everything was normal again now.

Since he had his plans tonight for Candy, planning what he was going to tell her he felt like once he got it over and done with, his life would once again be like how it use to.

Freddy was usually uncomfortable with changing routine, but yet he always found a way to wither change it back or to make it feel much better for him and his friends.

Speaking of friends, where on earth were they? Freddy had just noticed that the Show Stage was empty and everything was dead silent. This bothered Freddy very much.

Freddy continues to look around him, searching for his friends. They were not in the room.

Sometimes after exploring in the corridors and the rooms all night the rest of the crew usually liked to gather round together and hidden themselves and knowing Freddy, better late then never some days he would wait until the clock actually strikes six o clock to return to the Show Stage.

When Freddy would return to the Party Rooms the gang would usually appear out of nowhere and always surprised their bear friend.

But this time, nothing had seem to be happening. The guys did not appear like they usually do. What was going on? Then Freddy smiled and laughed as he thought of what maybe going on.

"Guys! Guys, I know that you are all hiding in here! Appearing later will not fool me this time, I swear!" Freddy encouraged the others to show themselves so that they could get right back to work before their boss finds out that they have been wondering a lot.

Freddy's smile then begins to slowly drop per second. This was really beginning to bother him now.

Where were they? Whatever, they shouldn't be messing around with him right now.

"Guys, come on! This isn't funny! Jokes over now guys, you won, you scared me, you can reappear and come out now!" Freddy sounded a bit concerned.

…Nothing!...

What was going on here?

Freddy walked slowly around the room shouting for his friends. This wasn't funny now, they were really scaring him. When he gets his hands on them, he'll...

Before he could even blink or say another word, Freddy was then startled by a sudden noise. He had trot in something. He looked down to see what it was that he accidentally stood into.

Freddy shrieked as he found the corpse of Jeremy Fitzgerald on the floor. It looked as if he was sliced in the head with a mega sharp sword or knife or something that was very sharp. What happened? Who did this dreadful crime?

Really the question was that why was Jeremy even here? Why would he have comes here for? Was he related to Mike, but didn't know that Mike got fired? Or was he going to take over Mike's place?

Freddy reversed in utter panic as he moves away from the body with his face all scrunched up.

He bumped his head and back against the hard, cold wall. He breathed frantically from fright.

Freddy then just continued to stare down at the corpse. What had happened to Jeremy? Was he killed? Was it all an accident or possibly on purpose? How did he die?

So many unsolved questions flowed through that Freddy Fazbear's mind. What had happened while he was gone?

Then all of a sudden from the shadows behind Freddy was some flashing red and very menacing looking eyes. The shadow figure slowly approached Freddy, closer and closer.

Then the shadow figure's hand raised onto the air and swings a kitchen knife which was aiming at and towards Freddy.

Freddy quickly turned around but before he even had the chance to shout, the knife then slashed him in the muzzle, leaving a huge scratch mark which could end up being a permanent scar.

Freddy falls down flat onto the floor. He lifts himself up as quick as he could.

He groans lying down sideways.

He rubs his wounded face, he feels the scar that had just appeared on his face in pure horror. What was going on?

Why was he getting attacked? He didn't do anything wrong now, didn't he? Whatever Freddy knew that whoever was attacking him he would have to escape from his grasp and save himself.

Freddy looked into the air. He gasps in fear, terror and pure horror as the figure slowly walked up to him and swung the knife into the air over his head.

The blade was very sharp on the knife no wonder that it left Freddy a scar.

As the shadow figure swings the knife back down to do a massive attack in Freddy, hoping that it will kill him, Freddy quickly reacts and rolls over, missing the knife by an inch.

Freddy quickly got up and looked at the shadow figure, he was struggling, tugging hard at the knife to try and pull the knife out of the floor.

What happened was as he tried to attack Freddy and missed him the knife got stuck into the floor.

Freddy knew that this was the greatest opportunity to try and escape this psychos trap.

Freddy sprinted his way out of the party room and into the corridors. He ran his way through the east hall as fast as he could.

He quickly checked behind him as he ran to make sure that the killer wasn't behind him. All he could see was the pitch blackness of the corridors and hallways whatever it was called by some.

Maybe he had managed to escape this person's path, but that wouldn't mean that it was all over yet, Freddy would need to hid and warn the others.

Right he had to find a way to get back to the party room. He couldn't turn back as the mad person could still be right behind him.

He knew! He knew! As if he remembered right, he could run through the other door in the office that Mike used to work in and he could then run through the the west hall corridors and back into the party rooms and look for Chica and check on in the Pirate's Cove for Foxy to warn them that there is a animatronic killer on the loose.

He would go and check Pirate's Cove first. Because it was more then likely that Foxy would be hanging about inside and maybe just maybe, Chica might be there too.

Eventually Freddy had made it back into the party rooms. So far the chaser was nowhere to be seen.

Maybe Freddy had lost him, who knows? Freddy smiled, he thinks that he may have actually lost him.

But whoever he was he was a danger. Why was he even here? Oh, God. It couldn't have been that douche Purple Guy could it?

Whoever it was, he seemed like he was very eager to kill Freddy.

That's was why Freddy would need to warn Bonnie, Chica and Foxy as who knows if this guy would want to kill them too.

Freddy looked straight ahead. There it is, Pirate's Cove! He had finally managed to reach it.

Freddy then leaped into the air and performed a very high jump. He made it, he landed onto the stage of Pirate's Cove and he rushed opened the curtains.

"Foxy!" He shouted. Freddy looked around, but no body was there. "Foxy?" Freddy whispered.

That's strange, it was not often unless Mike was here that Foxy would leave the Cove.

Chica wasn't there either, nor was Bonnie. What was going on here? Freddy just didn't understand. Something horrible may have happened to them.

This thought of bad things happening to his friends made Freddy feel very terrified for his pals health.

No, he just had to stay positive, somehow. Maybe they were hiding from the chaser just like he was.

But who was this guy? That was what Freddy wanted to know the most and why did he want to kill Freddy so badly? Whoever he was, he was a danger to other people's health.

Freddy would just have to find Bonnie, Foxy and Chica as soon as he possibly could because the chaser could capture them too...Oh no! What if he already had?

If he has then he better not have hurt them! Freddy just couldn't bare losing the gang.

Freddy peaked from the curtains. The coast seemed clear. But Freddy would still have to watch his step and every move. Who knows where that psychopath was now.

Freddy tip toed his way out of Pirate's Cove. He was shuddering and shaking quite a lot, which he had managed to keep as quiet as he could possible. Nothing was happening. Everything seemed…quiet.

Now, he just would have to find Bonnie, Chica and Foxy and then they could team up and put a stop to this person/animatronic chaser and attacker.

Freddy just really wanted to know now who this guy was and what his purpose was for lashing out on Freddy like he did.

As Freddy entered the corridor, everything was….okay…and seemed pretty much safe. He entered the corridor.

He smiled. Maybe he did loose him after all, because he hasn't seen a sign of him and not a noise was heard except for Freddy' footsteps which egoed throughout the corridors.

Then suddenly Freddy was jumped on. Freddy let out a huge gasp straight away from being startled. Then a hooded bandit looking guy jumped onto him, pushing him down hard onto the floor.

Freddy gasped as he opened his eyes and looked up in front of him…it was him! He was on top of Freddy. Oh no, now Freddy was surely about to enter his doom. "What have you done with my friends? You shameless sick in the head…." Before Freddy could finish yelling, the hooded shadow slapped him across the head.

Freddy gave him a furious look. He then grabbed the shadow by his wrist and tried to swing him off of him.

Freddy was successful, he had managed to chuck him off of him. But Freddy had only a few seconds to try and get up, but he was stopped halfway and was forced back down onto the floor.

Freddy managed to somehow rise up his left leg and he kicked his attacker in his face. The attacker shouted and feel to the floor on his front.

The attacker moaned in pain, he checked his nose to see if it was bleeding and it was.

Freddy then struggled to his feet and walked up to the attacker. Freddy then picked up the knife that the attacker used to attack him from the floor.

Freddy slowly walked up to him, looking angry and evil eyed. He was ready to give this brutal attacker a taste of his own medicine.

The attacker turned around and held out his hands which had black gloves on in front of him, his hands were telling Freddy to not attack him.

Freddy continues to slowly approach him, he was trying to scare him as well.

Then the attacker slips backwards on a slice of old pizza that was left lying on the floor.

Freddy growls at him. But his angry impression the turns into a shock expression when he gasps in surprise and shock at what he had just discovered.

The shadow figure's hood had slip out of his face when he fell over.

….to Freddy's most horror….

…."Bonnie?" Freddy whispered. Freddy hoping that what he was seeing right now wasn't really what it was. It can't be. Bonnie would never….

Bonnie looked up at Freddy in horror. Freddy and Bonnie were looking eye to eye, both breathing frantically as they had been fighting.

Freddy turned around and shook his head. "No… this is not what's happening…it can't be…can it Bon?" Freddy whispered to Bonnie, with his back turned against Bonnie, who he had left on the floor.

Bonnie did not reply, he lifted himself up slightly by placing his weight onto his right elbow and using his left hand to push himself up as much as he had the strength to. He just continued breathing.

He then looked down in shame at himself. He didn't know what to do or what to even say.

Freddy then tensed up his hands and raised his shoulder upwards slightly. His face was angry and his eyes were wide shut.

He was not happy that Bonnie wasn't answering him.

Freddy then turned around. "I SAID THAT IT'S NOT TRUE, BON!" Freddy yelled out of frustration, demanding Bonnie for an answer.

He was hoping that this was not all real, Bon would never want to kill someone who meant to him like a little brother.

He didn't want to hear it be real, he wanted him to say that it wasn't so that everything will all be okay once again.

Bonnie was startled by Freddy shouting. He had never yelled like that at him before, never in his whole entire life of living with him.

He shook slightly in fright. Bonnie then got up. Freddy turned and looked at him.

Freddy and Bonnie looked eye to eye for a few seconds, they didn't say another word.

Freddy wondered if Bonnie was guilty or something. What had he done? Why would he ever want to destroy his bestest friend in the whole wide world for?

Bonnie shivered and stroked Freddy caressing on his swollen scar that was written upon his face.

They looked eye to eye for a while. Freddy looked at Bonnie wondering what he was up to.

Bonnie smiled to Freddy's surprise. But Bonnie knew that Freddy hadn't and also most properly never will forgive him for what he has done.

Bonnie's hand travelled from Freddy's scar and slightly down towards his neck.

This made Freddy a little bit uncomfortable, his eyes widened. "Uh, Bonnie. What are you doing?!" Freddy shouted slightly, feeling a bit panicked again.

Bonnie's face then went into a disgusted looking faceted then back to an angry face once again.

He then gripped onto Freddy's throat. His grip tighten each second until he was doing a full on tight hold.

Freddy placed his hands onto Bonnie's left hand, which was tightening Freddy's airway passage, making it very complicated for him to breath.

"I'm not done with you…" Bonnie's voice whispered with his voice sounding very creepy. He grinned in a very evil way, matching the way he just spoke.

"But...Bonnie...you can't do this…I'm your friend…" Freddy tried to convince Bonnie in between suffocating and chocking. He explained to the reason why he shouldn't do it as well as he didn't want to die now, especially by one of his closest friend's hand.

Bonnie's face just narrowed more and his eyes went back into that deviant shade of red, he wasn't having it.

"Then why did you leave me to be in pain?" Bonnie growled asking.

Freddy was confused, yeah, he knew that he left, but how was Bonnie left in pain? Had something happened?

"But…Bon….I don't know…*gasp* what you're even…*strains* talking…*cough about…" Freddy tried to explain to Bonnie in between struggling to talk and chocking on a bit of blood that began to develop in his throat that he had no such idea about what he meant about him being left to be in pain.

There was silence for a few seconds before Bonnie answered to Freddy.

"That is why I killed Jeremy, so that there will be no other night guard available to do the watch. I will kill every night guard that dares to work here, until Mr. Fazbear will have no choice but to rehire him." Bonnie explained to Freddy in a very quite yet very aggressive voice.

Freddy listened, but Bonnie still wasn't making any sense to him. Rehire who? They've had some many nights guards that Bonnie is not telling him which one.

Freddy then began to have a tear race down his face, he knew that he couldn't convince Bonnie to stop anymore. He wasn't going to stop and let go of Freddy's neck until he would die.

Bonnie saw the tear that was rolling down Freddy's face. Seeing Freddy sad, kinda started to make him feel sad…..and…guilty….

No…he had to destroy Freddy Fazbear, one way or another and he finally had him in his killing grasp.

Bonnie tried his very best to keep his brave, angry and sometimes sneaky smiling face on. But a few seconds later he had realised that seeing Freddy crying was stopping him from achieving his goal.

Freddy had noticed by the vibration and the sensation coming from Bonnie's body that he was kinda feeling really bad for what he was doing.

Bonnie's face then began to dropped into a very sad face, his eyes then went very big and his pupils also enlarged and then his tear ducts then started to fill up as well.

He clenched his teeth even more harder together and closed his eyes shut, trying to keep in the tears that were escaping from his eyes, right past his eyelids and then…

…Bonnie released his grip from Freddy's throat and Freddy fell down onto the floor gasping for air. Freddy coughed and chocked.

Bonnie slammed his head against the wall and tears then began to run down his face. What had he done? He was becoming a monster…

Freddy began to lean his body from off the floor, but the left side of his body remained remained resting against the cold, freezing, hard floor tiles.

He watched looking at Bonnie, Freddy held onto his throat as it was still sore from when Bonnie was strangling him.

Freddy just knew it, he knew that deep down that Bonnie never wanted to harm or kill anyone, especially his friends.

Whatever, Freddy would have to reassure him somehow.

After giving his body a few minutes to try and re cooperate or at least get some kind of energy back, he pressured his weight onto his hands and lifted his body off the floor and eventually he got back onto his feet. But his feet were slightly weak and very shaky from being attacked and strangled.

Freddy limped his way over towards Bonnie. "Bonnie." He broke the silence.

Bonnie was jumped slightly by Freddy calling his name, but he didn't want to respond.

He felt so ashamed and disgusted with himself that he was far too embarrassed to even look at his victim.

Freddy was his victim and that was something that he never wanted Freddy to be to him.

Couldn't he see it? He could've killed him? But he knew that he would kill and be a harm to Freddy, but really he didn't know.

Lately his mind has not been thinking straight. But now he could see what he was doing and it was wrong. Poor Jeremy.

If only he could turn back time, if only he could have stopped himself, if only….

….Mike….

Freddy was getting worried that Bonnie was not replying.

Then Bonnie decided on what he was going to do next. Bonnie turned around and began to run away.

Freddy was surprised to see Bonnie run away so sudden. But he couldn't let him run away.

Freddy was only able to walk slightly. He tried to follow after Bonnie.

"No, wait! Bonnie! No! Stay Bonnie, stay…" Freddy called out to Bonnie, but it was too late, Bonnie was gone. Freddy stood there looking all sad….

….Bonnie….

Freddy couldn't believe that Bonnie was actually gone!

"Oh Bonnie…if only…you could tell me just….if only you could have told me what I did wrong." Freddy whispered to himself. He was worried for Bon. Where was he now?

And where were Chica and Foxy? Where's as everyone and what had happened to everyone?

Freddy was all alone. First he had everything that he had always wanted.

But now, he truly had nothing left to want for, except one. Freddy remembered his plans. If he followed them then everybody and himself would be happy once again and for always.

* * *

Freddy placed a coin into the phone machine that was hanging up against the wall in the pizzeria. He sighs waiting for a respond.

"Hello?" Said a female voice from the other side.

Freddy sighs. "Candy, I need to talk with you."

Freddy then hanged up the phone. He was still feeling depressed. Then he looked into his back pocket and grabbed out what he was looking for.

Freddy then teleported back to Cashskunk's. He appeared outside of Cashskunk's and limped his way to the door.

Candy opened the door. She ran up to Freddy, the two embraced into a hug.

"Freddy, what happened? Are you alright, my dear?" Candy sounded very worried as she noticed the injuries that Freddy was covered in.

Freddy faintly smiled. "Yeah, I just got into some problems with a friend…" Freddy stopped halfway. He looked down and his smile dropped. "…Bonnie…" He whispered to himself.

Candy's face dropped and she looked down, she could tell that Freddy had some problems up his sleeve so she didn't want to be much of a bother to him.

Candy didn't know how to or how she could possibly make things better for Freddy. But she looked up at him. "Freddy." She then sighed. "Freddy, if I am making life worse for you then…" She sighed again, she didn't know how else she could say it.

Freddy then held onto and placed both of his hands into Candy's hands. "No…you haven't caused me any problems, I have." Freddy explained to Candy in a very soft, gentle tone.

"But, Freddy…I…" Before Candy could even finish what she was about to say, she was interrupted by Freddy.

"No, I just wanted to a say, that…uh…" Freddy sighed and he looked down and his ears dropped down.

He then slowly dropped down to his left knee and with his right knee standing up. He held his hands onto Candy's right hand.

"Candy, I love you so much….and….I really want us to be together. So please, be a part of my world, be my other half, have an adventure in life together everyday." Freddy said lovingly to Candy. He blushed. Candy blushed too.

Her eyes looked down at his lovingly. He smiled at her. Both their eyes were big, wide and cute, Freddy looked down and sighed, he felt pressured, he wanted to make her the happiest animatronic in the world.

Freddy looked back up at Candy again and smiled. "I want you to come and live with me at Fazbear's." Freddy finished lovingly.

Candy's eyes went wide, she wasn't expecting this, but he was very sweet for offering this, but she wasn't sure.

Candy looked down, she really did want to, but she wasn't to sure, she had responsibilities."But, Freddy…I….I-I-I don't know…" Candy struggled to talk, she really didn't know how to react, she was still in a huge amount of shock at this offer coming from Freddy to her.

Freddy held onto Candy's hand and gripped them slightly tighter in order to get her attention.

This caught Candy's attention. The two then looked eye to eye.

Freddy smiled to give Candy some reassurance. "Katy can come too, Candy." He whispered softly.

Candy got excited and a smile sprung across her face. She then jumped onto Freddy giving him a such, warm, loving embrace smiling, she felt as if she could cry from happiness.

She almost threw Freddy onto the floor, but somehow he had managed to stay on his feet.

Her and Katy could do with a nice home.

"Thank you, Freddy." Candy whispered into his ear, smiling.

Freddy just smiled. He was so glad to see Candy smiling. Of course he would bring Katy along, the two were like sisters, they never wanted to be apart, they wanted to stick together for as long as they could.

* * *

Chica woke up to find herself scrapped, tied down to a chair with her back against Foxy's. She and was now wide awake, she gasped in horror. She tried to free herself for being tied up, but the straps were far too strong for her strength, no matter how had she pushed, pulled and tugged at them.

"Foxy?" Chica turned her head as far as she could as she whispered trying to get his attention and wake him up hopefully.

Foxy was muttering in his sleep. "Yes, yes…you found that good ol booty for cap'n Foxy." He smiled.

Chica rolled her eyes and sighed. "Foxy? Foxy? Foxy, wake up." Chica whispered loudly and continually trying desperately to wake up Foxy.

Foxy just snorted and snored. "Yes, I'd be the cap'n, Foxbeard!" Foxy mattered some more in his sleep.

Chica had managed to free one arm from the straps and shook Foxy on his right arm, which was the arm that was closest to her now freed right arm. "Foxy? Foxy, wake up Foxy, wake up!" Chica shouted panicking.

Foxy then let out a huge snort as he woke up. Then his tried eyes began to slowly open.

"Wha, what? What may be waking up this pirate from his slumber?" Foxy muttered.

"Foxy, Foxy. Wake up!" Chica shouted in a whisper. "Foxy, please. Please, wake up. Pleeeease."

Foxy woke up. "Alright, lass, alright. What may be the problem, lass?" Foxy just wanted Chica to get it over with as he wanted to go back to sleep again.

But then Fpxy had woken straight up wide awake now. He finally realised that he was not where he thought he was. He tried to shake free.

"This is not Pirate's Cove!" Foxy shouted in panic to Chica.

"I know, wonder where are we?" Chica panicked.

Foxy stopped fighting his way out of the chair as he now knew that it was no use, the straps were far too tight against his limbs and body for him to escape from them.

He sighs. "I don't know lass, but it doesn't look good.

Then a hand appeared the wall. It was a silhouette of a hand and it was all pitch black. It was the mysterious white eyed ghost guy from earlier.

He watches the struggling Foxy and Chica. He stood there for a while just staring at them looking angry eyes. He chuckled. "The puppet thinks that he can keep them trapped here aye? Well we can't let that happen now can we?" He spoke in his demonic and very deep voice.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
